The Mentalist
by Thayer
Summary: The King has waited years for Ethan to meet Darcie and now that he has, the King can make his move. But why does he actually want Ethan? And to what lengths will he go to, to get what he wants? bad summary but please read its better than it sounds R
1. Rock Climbing

_I've been working on this one for a while and my friends seem to like it so please give it a go. Each chapter alternates between Ethan and Darcie's points of view. It might take a couple of chapters to get to the good stuff but just like any good book, it gets there in the end. So thanks for getting this far..._

**Ethan:**

The sheer mountain cliff stood perpendicular to the Hermes River. I pulled my climbing gloves on as I stared up at its terrifying height. Beside me, Rome bounced about on the balls of his feet and beside him, Jace gazed casually up at the cliff face.

I could only just see the top of the cliff through the morning haze. Through long practice, my eyes began to pick out hand- and footholds. Just past halfway I could see our cave. It was deeply set into the rock face and was hard to see from the ground, which had made it appealing as a hide-out when we were young. Now it was just the place we liked to visit every now and again.

"Last one to the cave does the homework for a week?" Jace asked as he turned to face us.

I could see a familiar gleam in his brown eyes and narrowed my eyes.

"Deal but on one condition," I said. "No cheating."

Jace grinned cheekily. "I wasn't going to cheat!"

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Fine," he pouted.

Rome laughed and nodded. "Deal."

Rome counted to three and on three we ran to the cliff face. I clipped my harness to one of the ropes and checked that it was secure. Taking a breath I looked up, searched for a second and found my first handhold. Quickly, surely I began to move up the cliff. I could feel that Rome and Jace were close by but I refused to focus on them. Rock climbing is dangerous enough without your friend's movements distracting you.

It had been maybe five minutes and I was only two metres from the cave when I heard a shout. I gripped my right handhold tighter and pushed my feet further into the footholds. As I spun to see what was happening, I dropped my centre of gravity slightly so that my weight was more evenly distributed.

I could see that Rome was having a bit of trouble with his ropes. He had a rope tangled around one of his long legs. Jace was above Rome on the cliff and hadn't heard the shout. He was nearly at the cave, maybe only a hand span away.

Rome gave another shout and I turned back in time to see tiny pebbles tumbling out of the one handhold that he still had a hold of. His other hand had reached down to untangle his leg.

Jace whooped as he climbed into the cave. Suddenly Rome's hand began to slip out of the hold. He realized this and tried to get a grip on another handhold but it was too late. He cried out in pain as his slip into the nothingness beneath him was bought to a shuddering stop as the rope tightened around his leg.

"Ha! Suck on that…" Jace was shouting.

"Jace!" I cried.

He looked down at me. I pointed frantically at Rome, whose tangled leg was the only thing keeping him from falling to the strewn ground below. Rome had his eyes scrunched shut in pain and he was trying to reach up to his leg. He was dangling helplessly by his tangled leg and I could almost feel how much pain he was in.

Jace had caught on to what was happening and was struggling with his harness as he tried to undo it quickly. I looked back at Rome and wished there was something that I could do for him, even just lifting the rope so that it wasn't so tight around Rome's leg.

I glanced back up at Jace, just as he pulled the rope through the hole and was free of the harness. Without a seconds thought, he shrugged his shoulders and I couldn't help a small gasp from escaping my lips.

Beautiful pearl white wings sprung out from his back, spanning an impressive sixteen feet. I knew about Jace's wings but I hadn't seen them for a few months. They'd grown a few feet in that time. I'd forgotten how impressive they were.

Jace threw himself off the cave ledge and glided down the cliff. I watched, awed by Jace's extraordinary wings, nearly forgetting about Rome. A groan from my left reminded me of Rome and his situation and I turned back to check on him.

He had gone a peculiar shade of purple and his breathing was erratic at best. But Jace was with him now, his sixteen feet wings beating lazily against gravity. Jace grabbed Rome under his armpits and lifted his body weight so that the pressure was loosened from his leg.

As quickly as I could whilst still being careful, I made my way across to my two struggling friends. Jace supported the majority of Rome's weight while I reached out and managed to untangle his leg. As I removed the rope I saw the red and purple welts that circled Rome's leg. It looked painful and the leg itself felt colder than what it should.

"Get him into the cave!" I instructed.

Jace nodded to signal that he'd heard. He began to beat his wings more strongly. I could feel the air currents that they produced and was once again amazed by his mutation. Slowly but surely, the pair disappeared above my head and into the relative safety of the cave.

Before I followed them, I peered as hard as I could at the ground, trying to see if anyone had saw what had happened. It wasn't often that anyone came out this way but this could have been one of those odd occasions that a tourist decided to visit the dirt and rare mold species that fester in the Hermes River.

Seeing no one, I scrambled up the cliff and hauled myself over the edge. Quickly I unclipped my harness and pulled the rope out of the hole. Once I was sure that I was disconnected properly, I wandered into the cave to check on Rome.

Jace had propped Rome against the wall and was doing his best to tend to the swelling. I noticed that Jace had left his wings unfolded so that they could stretch out – a nice break from them being constantly folded against his back.

I sat down beside Jace and carefully studied Rome's face. Some colour had returned to it but I could see how exhausted he was. Still, he offered a small grin and I smiled back.

"I think this is pretty serious," Jace said, lightly brushing his hand over the swelling.

"No doctors!" Rome instructed.

I looked down. The bruise looked spectacular. It had red, purple, gray, black, yellow and plenty of other colours I couldn't name. You could clearly make out the area where the rope had bound his leg as it had raised at least two centimeters. I touched the bottom half of his leg. It was cold – far colder than normal.

"He needs to get blood circulating in the bottom half of his leg or else he'll end up losing toes. I don't think that the bruising or swelling is too much to worry about but we should keep an eye on it anyway," I confirmed.

I'm no doctor but I understand injuries. I've had enough of them in my time. Rome's didn't look too bad, just blood circulation being cut off but you can never be too careful. And when you have a strong disliking for doctors and nurses – kind of like Rome does – then you like to stay away from them for as long as possible.

"Okay Rome," I said.

When I was sure I had his attention, I began to show him what to do. I extended my leg in front of me so I could use it as a prop.

Leaning over it, I used my thumbs and tips of my fingers to massage my leg. I ran my hands from my knee to ankle then back up again, applying a steady amount of pressure.

Rome watched and listened carefully as I instructed him, then he copied my actions. He winced every time he touched the bruised area but kept at it. I watched silently, ensuring that he was massaging correctly.

Jace stood up and walked to the front of the cave, bored now that he was no longer needed. He lifted his shoulders slightly and his wings ruffled. He breathed out as though content. I could imagine that soft smile coming across his face, but didn't see it as his back was to me.

Every now and then I motioned for Rome to massage his foot so that blood was flowing in there also but other than that, we were silent.

"Well this wasn't how I expected to spend my afternoon," Rome muttered jokingly.

I laughed. "But then when have we ever done what's been expected?"

Rome shrugged, "Fair call."

Jace turned his head then and smiled slyly at me. I frowned.

"What?"

"Well, speaking from a technical point of view, _you_ were the last into the cave," he announced.

He began laughing as I made a face.

"But…" I motioned to Rome. "I thought the deal would be off."

Jace shook his head, laughing. "No way man!"

I floundered, trying to think my way out of this. Nothing was coming to mind. Damn, Jace had outwitted me. How embarrassing.

"But," Rome stepped in. "You said you wouldn't cheat."

The smile disappeared quickly from Jace's face. The moment was beautiful and I silently thanked Rome.

"Exactly!" I crowed. "You promised not to cheat and you ended up cheating!"

"But I was helping Rome!" Jace exclaimed.

I shrugged and smirked at him. I couldn't help it; the smirk came of its own accord.

"It's deal off or you get disqualified for cheating. And disqualification means…"

"Yeah, yeah," Jace muttered, defeated. "I do the deal. Fine then deals off."

I leant back against the stone cave wall and crossed my arms over my chest, satisfied.

"Stop looking so smug Ethan, I'll get you next time," Jace promised.

Before I could issue a return threat, he threw himself out into the open and disappeared into the sky.

* * *

_So that's the first chapter. Nothing too exciting happened but you did find out that Jace has wings so that's pretty cool (well I think so anyway). So if you read on then you'll meet one of the heroine's of the story - Darcie! Please don't forget to reveiw and tell me what you think of it so far!!_

* * *


	2. First Sight

_So you've met Ethan, now to meet Darcie._

**

* * *

**

**Darcie:**

I walked through the gates, my little brother hot on my heels. It annoyed me sometimes that he was fifteen and still hasn't figured out the concept of being an individual but at the moment I was grateful for his presence.

This was my first experience of moving. Dad had been sent out to Grey Island to work on some project. I think it has to do with the river that runs around the back of the city, seeing as he works for a water company. He found out that this project was going to take a while and suggested we move out there to keep him company. He didn't know how long it was going to take but it was estimated at a year or more.

Mum happily agreed, giving Mattie and me no choice but to tag along.

So here I was, walking towards the office of the local high school. The town was small, with only a few hundred children attending school. My last school had a few thousand, so this was all new for me.

Mattie was staring around him, his eyes bulging and mouth hanging open.

"This place is so _small_," he hissed at me.

I smiled slightly. "Yes it is."

We entered the office building and were greeted by an older man arguing heatedly with a teenage boy. It was clear the man was a teacher and the boy, a student.

I didn't notice much about the man, except that he was balding, tall and scarily thin. But the boy was extremely handsome in a dark, brooding kind of way. He had pale skin and a mop of black hair that contrasted his skin. I liked the way that his black hair fell about his face; it made him look dangerous and mysterious.

He turned at the sound of the door opening but immediately turned back to the teacher so he could continue his tirade. But I noticed in that second how dark his eyes were. They were blue, but it was the darkest blue I'd ever seen. For a second, I'd thought they were black. I still would if I hadn't been looking so intently.

"Dars…?" Mattie grabbed my elbow.

Reluctantly I pulled my gaze away from the rowing pair and spun to talk to the office ladies. They were nice people, laughing softly and trying to ignore the disturbance. They handed us a few papers that needed to be filled out by the end of the day and motioned for us to wait on the lounge opposite. Apparently we were receiving guides so we wouldn't get lost.

Mattie sat on the edge of the chair, his eyes darting everywhere, trying to absorb every detail. I lounged back casually, trying to listen to the argument without appearing to. I don't know what it was about the boy but my eyes kept being drawn to him, like magnets.

They were arguing heatedly about something. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. I sat forward, concentrating hard in an effort to make out the words.

"Hey!"

I glanced up, surprised – hadn't realized that I was leaning forward towards the boy and the principal.

The voice belonged to a girl, small and slight. Everything about her was bright and I could tell from just that one word and her appearance what sort of person she was.

"Hi," I replied.

There was no doubt that I was the one she was talking to. She smiled warmly at me and extended a hand. I stood up and gripped her hand.

"Anna," she introduced herself.

As I shook her hand I replied. "Darcie."

The bell rung and I glanced around. The boy was gone and the principal was leaning against the front desk, talking softly with the office lady. He still looked hassled.

I turned back to Anna and stood up slowly. Mattie was still waiting for his guide so we left him there, waving as we walked off.

I smiled tentatively. Anna grinned back. She was almost skipping, I noticed.

"So you're in all my classes then?" I asked. I felt awkward.

Anna nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Come on, everyone has English first. We'd better get to class before old Georgie-boy gets angry."

I gripped the straps of my school bag, bit my bottom lip out of nervous habit and followed behind Anna as she skipped briskly towards the English classroom.

The day passed in a blur of names and faces, most of which I didn't retain for very long. I tried – honestly – but I had information overload and I couldn't do it. I was exhausted. Needless to say, I was both relieved and happy when last period finally rolled around.

We entered the MPC, Anna jabbering away in my ear. She laughed suddenly and I smiled so it looked like I knew what she'd been saying. In truth, I wouldn't have a clue. From the moment we stepped through that door, I'd stopped listening. Something had caught my attention.

Or rather, some_one_.

He was standing on the other side of the MPC, hands dug deep into his pockets. He was talking quietly with two other guys, who were both quite handsome, although in different ways to him. Suddenly he laughed and the smile was breath-taking.

"Darcie? Have you even been listening to me?" Anna demanded, sounding slightly annoyed.

I glanced at her and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry."

She grinned, "That's okay."

She took a breath and I think she was about to start again.

"Who are they?" I asked, getting in before her.

Anna followed my gaze and smiled widely.

"Hot, aren't they?" she muttered. "The one on crutches is Rome; he's nice but doesn't talk much. I don't know much about him. The blond is Jace. He's like the complete opposite of Rome. He talks too much, is funny and has a _great_ body."

She giggled suddenly as her eyes moved to his torso. Mine skimmed over the other two and silently agreed that they were both hot. But again, my eyes went straight back to the dark haired one – the one I'd seen in the office this morning.

"Who's the other one?" I pressed.

Anna glanced at him. She looked him up and down then turned to me.

"That's Ethan. He's hot and everything but he's trouble. Don't even go there. There's even a rumour about him having a criminal record."

I glanced at her. She was serious. I smiled sweetly.

"But rumours are just that – rumours," I stated.

Anna grinned. "That's true!"

We crossed the MPC and entered the girl's change room. As soon as the door opened, I was assaulted by the strong scent of many different deodorants. I coughed as I waded through the smell. Girls were already swapping the starchy white uniform shirt for the red polo sports shirt.

I dropped my bag next to Anna's and began to change. I pulled my shirt over my head and was pulling it down when another girl joined us. I glanced up at her and stared. She was almost identical to Anna, except that her eyes were a chocolate brown instead of the deep brown that Anna had. Other than that, she could have been Anna's identical twin, right down to the wavy blond hair and pale flawless skin.

"Who's this?" the girl asked.

She smiled politely at me as Anna looked up at her, adoringly.

"Summer, this is Darcie – she's new. Darcie, this is my sister Summer," Anna said.

I smiled shyly at her. There was nothing on her – Summer was all skin and bone – but there was something intimidating about her, like she was scrutinizing your every move.

"Well Darcie," she said my name like she'd known me for forever. "Do you like basketball?"

I shrugged.

"I can play well enough," I admitted.

What I didn't tell Summer and Anna was that I had played basketball since I was nine and had played on the school national team two years running. I'm not your typical basketball player, you know those six-foot beanpoles, but I'm fast and have an uncanny knack of getting the ball into the hoop at fair distances.

Summer nodded, her eyes hinting at a grin. "We'll see what you've got."

She walked away then and I watched her go feeling slightly curious. Anna grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind her as we exited the change room. I was glad to leave the perfumes behind.

Anna was jabbering away again – it seemed that she liked to hear her own voice. Don't get me wrong, she was a lovely girl but her endless chatter was beginning to give me a headache.

When the class had fully assembled, the teacher announced that we would be playing basketball, just as Summer had said. She picked two team captains – one was Summer, the other was a blond, round-faced boy who had all the height he needed for basketball.

Summer picked first, choosing the blond haired boy Jace. He practically skipped to her side, where he took her hand in a tight grip. He smiled at her and her eyes practically melted. She grinned back.

The boy chose some guy who, I was guessing, had a partiality towards the colour black. His clothing, hair and Goth-like jewelry were all black – except for the compulsory red polo shirt. He slouched over to his team and it was Summer's turn again.

She pointed at Ethan and he moved slowly, yet gracefully to her side. He seemed to glide across the polished wood floor. He stood slightly off to one side, giving the pair their privacy but still very much a part of the group. It went to the other boy but I was trying to stare at Ethan without appearing to.

He glanced up, feeling my gaze and our eyes met. He had a speculative expression on his face and he pushed his hands deeply into his jean pockets. His eyes were amazingly black under the shadow of his hair. A small smile twitched at the edges of his mouth and I could feel blush heating my cheeks.

What was wrong with me? I didn't even know this guy!

He turned away and whispered something to Summer. I dropped my eyes to the hard wood floor and stared at my shoes, totally humiliated.

"Anna."

I watched silently as Anna joined her sister. Standing alone, I listened as the boy made his next choice. Then I was surprised when Summer invited me to join her team.

I walked slowly over, keeping my eyes down. I could feel people staring at me, wondering who this Darcie figure was. I stood behind Summer and Jace, next to Anna. She smiled at me and turned back to listen to the team choices. I crossed my arms over my chest, carefully studying my left jogger.

"It's kind of dirty," a voice spoke softly in my ear.

I swear I jumped like five feet into the air. My heart was thudding loudly in my chest as adrenaline pumped through me. I stared angrily around, searching for the voice owner. I hated it when people snuck up on me.

When I found them, my heart suddenly stopped. So did my breathing. He was standing right next to me, his arm nearly touching mine. At this proximity, his intensity was palpable and overwhelming.

He stared at me, studying my face. I began to feel lightheaded. I'd still not taken a breath. Suddenly his expression changed. There was worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His voice was soft yet deep, velvety and completely enchanting. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I took a breath, but coherency in my thoughts was still developing. He frowned.

"What's dirty?" Wow, that was memorable.

He grinned suddenly and my heart thudded erratically.

"Your shoes. I saw you examining them," he said.

I nodded once, glancing down at them, beyond humiliation.

"Come on Ethan!" Summer shouted.

I looked around to find that the teams had sorted themselves out and there were five from each still on the court. From my team there was Summer, Ethan, Jace, Anna and I with the others – whoever they might be – sitting on the sideline.

I didn't know anyone on the other team but they were all taller than me.

Jace stepped up to do the jump – he was easily the tallest. The opposition in the jump was taller than Jace and nearly twice as big. But that wasn't saying much as Jace looked malnourished.

The teacher was acting as ref and she stepped into the middle. Everyone spread out. Summer and Anna moved to our defense end, leaving Ethan and I as attack. Jace nodded confidently at Ethan and me before turning his attention to the ball and ref.

I didn't see how he was going to win the jump but didn't say anything. The whistle blew, the ball flew into the air and the two players involved in the jump launched into the air.

My jaw dropped. Jace moved fast – swifter than I'd ever seen anyone move. He leaped fairly high, I noticed. He could easily have made a metre had he been trying.

His hand smacked the ball and the game began.

* * *

_Well, how was that? I hope you guys like it and please let me know what you think... The next chapter will be from Ethan's point of view again._


	3. The Basketball Game

**Ethan:**

I caught the ball. Spinning quickly, I began dribbling, dodging the other team easily. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Darcie easily keeping pace. She'd managed to weave between Kirk and Anton – two burly guys in my class – and had found a spot just outside the three point line that was not yet guarded.

Kirk had bumbled up to me, intending to throw his weight around, trying to intimidate me. I wasn't easily scared but Darcie clearly had a better position. I noticed that the rest of the game was beginning to catch up with us and if I wasn't quick Darcie would lose her advantage. I just hoped she was a good shot.

She was motioning quietly for me to throw her the ball. I obliged and quickly stepped in front of Kirk so he couldn't rush over and defend her. Darcie caught the ball and barely seemed to line up the shot before releasing. I could see just by one look that it was well-aimed.

"Swish!" she cried happily.

Her hand flicked forward like those posh girls do on movies. Her grin was wide and happy. I stared mesmerized by her purity and beauty. I couldn't remove my eyes as she jogged over to Anna, who was equally as happy. They shared a high-five and a quick hug, while the other team collected the ball.

Darcie turned and saw me watching her. Her cheeks flushed bright red but her smile didn't dim. I couldn't help but give her an answering grin. If anything her smile widened.

"Ethan!" Summer called.

I spun in time to see Anton running past me, dribbling the ball. Quickly I checked on my team members. Summer was already down the other end, waiting in the key with Anna hovering just outside. They were a formidable defense team. Whether they did it intentionally or not, the sister's managed to sandwich any opposition and wrestle the ball from them. They had guts on the court.

Mirroring Anton was Jace, struggling to reach the ball. His arms were just short enough to be out of reach. But as I watched, Darcie sprinted past on Anton's other side, stealing the ball in one swift move. I smirked. This girl was sneaky.

Darcie motioned for Jace to turn and join me in our half. She was dribbling the ball slowly, aware that two of her team mates were behind her, while all five of the opposition were in front of her. She studied the court for a second and then began to jog.

She looked up at me and I saw her eyes clearly. Her body was relaxed as though this game meant nothing to her but her eyes were focused. With her eyes she motioned what she was going to do. I understood quickly and gave a small nod to show her this.

A small grin lit her face and she suddenly stopped. The defense suddenly ran into each other as they barreled past her. I ran around the back of the key so I was now on the left hand side, where none of the defense was.

"Jace!" she shouted.

Her hands extended as though to throw the ball to him but at the last second, when all the opposition had begun to sprint over there, she turned and used her momentum to send the ball flying to me.

I caught it and spun in one movement. A quick lay-up and the ball was rebounding off the backboard, scoring us another two points.

Darcie laughed joyfully. She came over to me and whooped as we high-fived. I was just as excited. Right up until her skin touched mine.

At the instant of contact, a spark of gold electricity jumped from her delicate hand to mine. My hand went numb but I could feel the electricity coursing up my arm. I gripped my arm, pulling it in close. It was tingling.

But the current kept going. It didn't stop at my shoulder; it went straight up the back of my neck. It didn't stop until it reached my head. Then it exploded.

I screamed out, clutching my head. I dropped to the ground, all strength in my legs disappearing without warning. My knees hit the floorboards hard but I didn't notice. It felt like Chinese New Year was being celebrated in my head.

Dimly, on some level of consciousness, I knew that the class was gathering around me, wondering what was wrong. I couldn't tell them though, for two reasons. The first being that I didn't know what was happening and the second was due to the fact that I could do nothing more than curl into a ball, gripping the sides of my head.

Slowly the pain began to dull. Cautiously, I opened my eyes but immediately closed them again. I could see nothing but blackness. My heartbeat sped up as fear coursed through me. Was I blind?

Suddenly I shuddered. My whole body just quivered from head to toe, rippling down my body. Then something even stranger happened.

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was still lying on my side, curled in a ball but the gym was gone. All the people around me were gone. I was alone. Alone in an empty room.

Carefully I stood up. I turned my head, examining my surroundings. The room was circular and completely bare with black walls and a black floor. There was only one door, no windows and I couldn't see the roof. But there was a light shining down, lighting up the door. I don't know where the light came from – all I know was it was the only thing between me and that absolute darkness.

Where was I? Something about it felt familiar, like I should know where I was, like I'd been here before. But for the life of me, I couldn't identify it.

Confused and exhausted, I headed towards the door. I stretched out my hand, reaching for the door knob.

"Ethan…"

I spun, my hand centimeters from the brass knob. She was standing on the other side of the room, her beauty visible even in the lack of light. It was the new girl – Darcie McKay.

She was staring at me. Her aqua eyes asked a question. I dropped my hand and took a step towards her. Her skin looked warm and soft. I wanted to touch it. I took another step and was halfway towards her. Only a few more steps and she would be mine.

I went to step forward, toward Darcie, but a jolt shot up my leg like an electric shock. Instinctively I pulled my leg back. Confused, I stretched out my arm. Again I was shocked by the electricity.

Darcie was still staring at me, her beauty taunting me. I hadn't realized how much I wanted her, needed to feel her skin against mine. Darcie made no move towards me.

Almost desperately I reached out, stopping just before I imagined the electric line to be. "Darcie?"

She smiled calmly, like nothing was wrong.

"Open the door," was all she said.

I frowned. I looked around at the door, still firmly closed behind me, then back at Darcie. She was no longer smiling. Her eyes were sad and I wanted nothing more than to hold her close and comfort her.

"I don't want to open the door," I replied.

Stubbornly I tried to reach through the barrier again but again I had to pull back from the electric current.

"Open the door Ethan. I will wait," she whispered.

I swallowed and stared hard. Her face was emotionless but her eyes shone with pain and sadness. I didn't want to leave her, not here on her own. But on her instructions, I spun slowly and walked back to the door. I reached out and took the door knob firmly.

Before turning it, I glanced back over my shoulder. Darcie had a tear on her cheek but she wasn't looking at me. She was staring past me – at the door.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. A powerful blast of wind – it tasted horrible, sort of dry and hot, like the desert – hit me in the face but I pushed on. In one step I was through the door and blackness surrounded me once again.

* * *

_Please review to let me know what you think. I really appreciate your feedback._


	4. Sneaking Around

**Darcie:**

They reacted quickly. Before anybody even noticed that Ethan had collapsed, Jace, Rome and Summer were making their way quickly to him. Jace was the first to reach him, pushing me aside as he bent down and lifted the unconscious boy into his arms.

Summer went straight to the teacher, assuring her that Ethan was okay. The teacher looked confused but nodded slowly. Summer gave her a dazzling smile and thanked her – telling her that Jace was going to get Ethan to the sick bay.

I turned back, searching for Jace and Ethan. Neither of them was in sight. But Rome and Summer were making their way towards the nearest exit. I watched, still stunned.

My mind was struggling to keep up with everything. My initial shock of seeing Ethan suddenly faint was still barring any rational response from reaching my brain.

At the door, I noticed Summer glanced over her shoulder before closing the door. That struck me as odd. It almost looked like she was hiding something and didn't want anyone else to follow.

My curiosity piqued, I followed. It took a lot of effort to not run to those doors but I managed it. I think I heard Anna calling out to me but I didn't respond. I was too wrapped up with finding Ethan.

I reached the doors and slowly pushed down on the lock-bar. Carefully, I pushed the door open and peeked my head through. Summer and Rome had caught up with Jace as he carried the unconscious Ethan down the path, leading towards the back of the school. Away from the sick bay.

They didn't appear to have noticed my presence so I trailed silently behind them. I felt goofy, like I was trying to be some sneaky teenage spy.

They were talking softly between the three of them. I was amazed that Jace didn't look even a little bit exhausted from carrying Ethan. Especially seeing as Jace was a beanpole and Ethan – definitely not fat – was more muscular and lean.

I followed them as they made their way across the school oval and into the forest that marked the boundary of the school grounds. As they disappeared from sight, I stopped.

Did I want to continue to stalk them like some crazy obsessed fan and probably get in trouble for whopping school whilst I was at it? Or did I want to return to the gym and wait until they returned from wherever they were going and ask them about it then?

No brainer.

Quickly, so as I wouldn't lose them, I ran across the last few metres of school ground and plunged into the forest.

It was dark in here and the trees were close together. There was no set trail on the ground so I had to slow down and actually listen for my quarries. I had fallen further behind than I originally thought.

I could no longer see them but if I stopped then I could hear the footsteps of three people over dried leaves on the ground. Without thought, I ran off in an easterly direction. They'd changed course as soon as they entered the forest.

When I began to gain on them, I slowed and proceeded more quietly.

I followed the trio for a good five minutes before they showed any sign of stopping. Just as I was getting tired and my patience was wearing thin – I was surprised that it had lasted this long – the trio broke through a particularly dense area of shrubbery and disappeared from my sight.

Scared that I might lose them after all my efforts, I rushed forward and parted the bush so I could see through. The other side of the shrubs was radically different to the side I was on.

Almost straight away, the ground dropped away into a valley. It was quite a distance down and the cliff plunged down almost vertically. At the bottom was a hundred metres of rock-strewn ground with little life which joined with a dirty great river that was running rapidly, and beyond that was more forest.

The group in front of me didn't seem too fazed by the impressive drop in front of them. I hoped they weren't going to descend into the valley because I wasn't sure if I could follow them. I'd never abseiled before.

Thankfully, they didn't.

Jace lowered Ethan onto the ground and they formed a little group around him. I watched curiously as Jace knelt down beside him and lifted an eyelid.

"He should wake up soon," Jace muttered.

Summer was wringing her hands in front of her. Her expression was worried. She looked from Ethan to Jace and finally spoke.

"What happened?"

Ethan groaned on the ground and his head rolled to one side so he was now facing me. But he didn't wake up.

"He's just met his soul mate," a deep voice said with complete certainty.

I guessed that was Rome – the only one I'd not heard speak yet.

"So what does that mean?" Summer pressed.

Jace stood and reached out for her hand. She stepped over to him and he pulled her to his side. She looked up into his face, completely trusting.

"It means that his abilities – whatever they are – have activated. It happened to me when I met you and now it has happened to Ethan," Jace said. Then he added as an afterthought, "It shall be interesting to find out what they are."

Summer looked over at Rome, puzzled now. "Then why has _his_ abilities been activated if he hasn't met his soul mate?"

Jace looked up to his friend, then shrugged.

"No idea."

Rome stayed quiet.

I stared, my eyes wide. What the hell was going on? Soul mates? Abilities? If I wasn't so concerned for Ethan, I would run all the way back to school and phone the authorities. But I didn't want to leave Ethan alone with these weirdoes while he was unconscious. So I stayed.

Minutes passed where nothing happened. I began to get bored. Thoughts swirled through my head as I tried to get a grip on the situation. It was clear that these kids were deranged. I wondered if Ethan knew what sort of friends he had.

I continued to stare at Ethan as more thoughts fought to get priority in my mind. I was so focused inwardly that it took me a while to realize that Ethan's eyes were open.

And he was staring straight at me.

For a moment, all I could do was stare back, completely stunned. Did Jace and the other's realize he was awake? I hoped that he wouldn't give me away. I didn't want the other's to realize that I was there, spying on them.

Then, amazingly, he nodded minutely – so minutely that I thought that I imagined it. He smiled peacefully.

His eyes closed momentarily and he raised a hand to his head. He groaned again. This got the attention of Jace, Summer and Rome. They all turned to look at him.

"Hey, Ethan," Jace began.

Ethan lifted up his other hand and the three fell silent. Ethan massaged his temples, a grimace on his face. Then slowly, he opened his eyes again.

"Hey guys," he said. It came out croaky and hoarse.

Summer broke into a grin and Rome dropped his crutches on the ground. He followed them down, keeping his right leg out straight. Slowly Ethan lifted himself up so he was leaning on his elbows. Thankfully he avoided looking in my direction.

Summer was almost jumping up and down in anticipation and I could see that Jace was also struggling to keep his questions in.

I watched Ethan's face carefully. Did he know that he was sitting with a group of crackpots?

Ethan's face transformed into a frown – not an angry frown, more one of hurt and confusion. I could see that he was struggling not to turn his head.

He compromised and slid his eyes across to scrutinize me. For some reason he didn't look happy.

Well I suppose I wouldn't look happy if I was sitting with those weirdoes either. I hope Ethan didn't believe them about their "abilities".

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Ethan suddenly asked, glancing back to his friends.

Jace frowned. "What's wrong with here?"

"It's too open and visible," Ethan replied.

Rome struggled to stand, picking up his crutches as he went.

"Well let's go," he muttered hobbling off to one side – away from Jace.

Summer and Ethan also moved out of his way. Ethan stepped back further than any of them – closer to me.

"Watch this," he hissed.

Confused, I turned to look at Jace. He lifted his school shirt over his head and dropped it on the ground. God! Anna was right. As thin as Jace was, his body was muscular and well-defined. I stared, my mouth open.

Ethan cleared his throat loudly. I swallowed and quickly glanced over to Ethan. He looked kind of annoyed.

I grinned slightly and turned back in time to see Jace turn around.

Right then I nearly fell over. My eyes bulged and I swore aloud.

Coming out of Jace's back – literally sprouting from his _skin_ – were wings. Full blown, white feathered wings.

* * *

_Well... please let me know what you think!_


	5. The King and His Soldier

_Okay, this chapter is a little different as it's written in third person and is just an overview of what's happening in another place - a place by the name of Ananke. If you don't understand anything please feel free to ask me and I will explain... don't forget to review after reading!!_**

* * *

**

**Anankè:**

The King lifted his head. Directly in front of him, on the other side of the table, stood a young man. He had long hair that was pulled back in an all-purpose ponytail, dark brown skin and amazingly astute brown eyes. He was quite handsome and he had appropriately chosen a tight white crew shirt that accentuated his triceps and biceps. A long black trench coat hung from his shoulders, lending the man an air of anonymity.

The man was standing casually for someone in the presence of a royal. His gaze was unwavering as he stared down at his master. With the patience of a well-disciplined soldier, he waited until the King addressed him.

"What is it Duraz?" King George demanded.

He returned to signing documents, listening half-heartedly to the man's report. Duraz's soft voice rang with confidence and arrogance.

"He has awoken Sire."

The King's head snapped up. His piercing green eyes stung into Duraz's, who didn't even flinch.

"Are you sure?" the King's voice came out as a hiss.

A smug grin spread across Duraz's face. "Positive."

King George stood up. He was a tall imposing man, not particularly handsome but intensely charismatic. With perfect posture, the King turned his back on his soldier to stare out of the window.

Duraz waited silently while his master thought. As one of the King's most trusted soldiers, he knew the importance of the situation. After a few minutes of silence, Duraz became impatient.

"What would you like me to do sire?" Duraz asked softly.

The King turned swiftly. His eyes were calculating and Duraz knew that the strong mind behind those eyes was planning.

"For the moment, just keep watching him," the King said. "Report weekly. We're not ready yet."

Duraz nodded.

He bowed low. With a billow of his cloak, Duraz left quickly and quietly.

King George watched him go, knowing that his soldier would serve him well. Despite his youth – Duraz was only eighteen – he was powerful and loyal. Two essential traits that the King knew would be tested to their limits with this assignment.

With a small grin, the King went back to his task, only slightly more enthusiastic about it now. It was beginning.


	6. The Park

**Ethan:**

It was Saturday, just over a week since I had first met Darcie. We were sitting together in the National Park, watching as the river flowed swiftly out to sea. Darcie was sitting opposite me, her back leaning against a huge oak tree. Her delicate fingers were picking at a frond she'd picked up off the ground from under the bush beside her. I watched her, my legs crossed, elbows resting on my knees. My hands were holding my chin up and my eyes were tracking Darcie's movements. I had never been more aware of anyone than I had of Darcie. She seemed to create her own little gravitational force that pulled me towards her.

I had bought her down here for two reasons. The first was because she had demanded me to tell her what was going on and I could not deny her. The other reason was because I knew we would have privacy out here. Very few people came into the National Park this close to winter.

Darcie dropped the frond she had been pulling apart and looked up at me expectantly. Her eyes were determined but I could sense that she was scared of what I was about to tell her.

"Okay, I'm going to try and explain this in the most easy to understand way."

I drew in a deep breath and then looked carefully at Darcie. Already she was hanging on to my every word. I knew she would try to understand, knew she wanted to understand.

"Well, to start with, there are three worlds, all identical and yet completely opposite. There is Earth where the mortals live, Anankè where the immortals live and there is Bayumant where both can live. Mortals cannot survive on Anankè just as the immortals cannot survive on Earth, but Bayumant is a sort of neutral ground where both can live."

Darcie held up her hands to stop my progress. She looked completely confused. "Wait! If there are worlds out there that are capable of sustaining life, why haven't people found them yet?"

Okay, so she accepted the fact that there was more than one world. That was good.

"Well they have but because mortals will die if they enter Anankè and immortals lose the will to live if they stay on Earth for more than a year, no one has really lived to tell the tale, so to speak." I realised that I was talking quickly and that I was losing Darcie.

"I'm sorry; I'm not explaining this very well. We've only had to explain this once before and I didn't even have to do that. I just listened last time," I muttered.

"It's okay," Darcie reached out and placed her hand on my knee. "Just do your best and I will try to keep up."

I smiled gratefully at her.

"So I understand about the different worlds but I'm a little confused about the people part of it," Darcie admitted. "Why can't they live in another world?"

"It's got something to do with the whole opposite thing, we're not absolutely sure though," I said.

Darcie nodded.

"Does Jace's um… _wings_…" she grimaced, "have anything to do with the opposite thing?"

I smiled at her discomfort.

"Kind of. The immortal people of Anankè all have special abilities, and don't ask why because I have no idea. No one immortal's ability is the same, although some might share similar traits whilst their functions are different. Some are more powerful than others; some have physical abilities like Jace while some have mental strengths."

"But if Jace has abilities," Darcie interrupted, "doesn't that mean that he's immortal? And if he's immortal, shouldn't he not be surviving here on Earth?"

"Well, that's what makes us different," I replied.

Darcie withdrew her hand from my knee. Her expression was suspicious.

"Us?"

I studied Darcie carefully. This was the most important part, the only part that Darcie _had_ to understand.

I nodded slowly.

"I'm like Jace… and Rome. We're what we describe as Halflings, meaning that one parent was Anankèan the other human. In Jace and Rome's case, it was their fathers that they inherited their abilities off while I inherited mine from my mother. We believe that it is because of this joint inheritance – part human, part Anankèan – that we can inhabit all three worlds without any side effects. As far as we know, we aren't immortal."

"So you have a special ability?" Darcie asked. She seemed genuinely curious.

"Yeah," I suddenly didn't want to talk about my abilities. I didn't want to know what her reaction would be, because I knew I wouldn't be able to bare it if she decided she couldn't accept me.

I lowered my head. Without thinking about it, I ran my hands through my hair, messing it up even more than it already was. For some reason, my hair rebelled against being tamed.

"Was that why you weren't at school last week?" she pressed.

I nodded silently.

"It takes time to master abilities. It's not something that you instantly know how to deal with. I've had a week and I am still only skimming the surface," I muttered.

Darcie sat quietly for a moment. I knew what she wanted to ask and I marveled at her strength of will as she successfully held it in. She knew I didn't want to talk about it. Silently, I thanked her.

Suddenly she looked up at me.

"You mean you've only had your abilities for a week?" she frowned.

I glanced up at her then regretted it instantly. She was so very beautiful and her curious eyes seemed to pierce me. Any lie that I had intended to tell her flew out the window and my mind was left only with the truth.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Why?"

I swallowed. Why had I felt compelled to tell her all of this? The deeper I went into the truth, the more of Darcie's questions I didn't want to answer. Most of it was just plain humiliating. How had Jace managed? Suddenly I understood how hard it had been for him, when he was telling Summer all those years ago.

"Ethan?" Darcie prompted.

Feeling cowardly, I looked away from Darcie. I stared hard at the bush behind her as I answered.

"For Halflings, their abilities don't emerge until they've…" I faltered.

This was just plain stupid. Darcie wasn't going to believe me, after all, it all sounded like something out of a story book. I frowned and dropped my gaze to my hands clenched in front of me.

Darcie stretched one of her hands across the gap between us and untangled my hands. Then she clutched my left hand in hers, firmly yet encouragingly. Her touch warmed me, instantly ridding the air of its pre-winter chill.

"Until they've met their soul mate," I finished in a whisper.

I felt Darcie freeze but she didn't remove her hand. Instinctively, I tightened my grip, not wanting to lose her. But I knew that it didn't matter how hard I squeezed her hand, if I lost her mentally there was no point in holding her to me physically. I could admit to myself that I needed Darcie, needed her for my own survival, but whether she reciprocated those feelings was another matter. It was the most important matter to me.

"So," Darcie's voice sounded hoarse and forced. "A Halfling remains human until they meet their soul mate?"

I glanced at her warily. Her face was impossible to read and her eyes were closed. I could feel a change in the air, making it more tangible by the second. Strangely, I couldn't tell whether it was a good or bad change.

"Yes," I replied.

I kept watching her. She remained still for long seconds. I quickly began to worry about her. Had I hurt her in some way? Other than the complete stillness, I couldn't feel anything wrong with her.

"Darcie?" I murmured moving closer to her.

I don't know whether it was my voice or the movement that re-awakened her but whatever it was, I was grateful for it.

She opened her eyes and stared me straight in the face. Her crystalline aqua eyes filled my vision and I couldn't help but feel naked under her insightful gaze. I stared back, mesmerised. How could someone be so beautiful?

Suddenly, Darcie launched herself at me. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck and she clung on tightly as I fell onto my back. Without thinking, I threaded my arms around her waist and held her close.

She lifted her head and peered at my face, eyes glistening like polished diamonds. A huge grin brightened her features. I couldn't help but smile back at her. I suppose this could be seen as a good response.

Slowly, unconsciously on both behalves I'm sure, our heads moved closer together until our lips met. Kissing Darcie was unlike kissing any other girl. Not that I've kissed that many girls in my life, but when compared to Darcie, those other girls stood no chance. As soon as our lips met, all conscious thought flew from my brain and it was only me and Darcie. It was very intimate and beyond perfect.

I closed my eyes and responded to Darcie willingly. I was as unaware of time passing as I was of anything that wasn't Darcie. When we parted, I opened my eyes and peered cautiously at Darcie. She still had her eyes closed and there was a faint grin tweaking her lips. Slowly she exhaled.

"Wow!" she whispered.

I grinned as she opened her eyes. She looked dazzled yet excited. Timidly, I lifted my head up to hers and gently kissed her again, briefly this time. When I lay back against the dirt, Darcie was breathing erratically.

It wasn't until she gently touched my cheek with her hand that the pain came. It was more agonising than the last time. I cried out, scrunching my face up as pain racked through my mind. My hands had left Darcie and were now holding the sides of my head as though trying to hold it together.

I didn't notice as Darcie sat up, alarmed. She looked around her, searching for someone to help, but there was no one around like I'd predicted. I curled into a ball as more pain pierced me. It came in waves, washing through my mind like a tsunami. I couldn't feel, hear or sense anything other than this blinding agony. I was terrified that I couldn't feel Darcie. I needed her more than she realised.

It could have been minutes or mere seconds later when the pain finally subsided. I was exhausted, memories of the pain making me shudder. I curled myself tighter. Darcie's hand gently touched my shoulder and slowly I began to relax.

Before I realised it, I was unconscious.


	7. Contemplation

**Darcie:**

I don't know how long I stayed in the National Park for but I was thankful that I'd told my mum not to wait up for me. It was well past dusk before Ethan showed any sign of waking up. He looked so fragile and innocent as he lay, curled in a ball. I couldn't leave him here by himself. Ethan may know the Park well but I didn't.

I shivered as the evening chill bit through my jacket. Subconsciously I moved closer to Ethan, in an effort to keep us both warm. Ethan responded in his unconscious state, curling his body around mine.

His words from this morning kept echoing around my head. There was more than one world out there! I'm not into Scientology or anything like that but for some reason, I found myself believing every word Ethan said. Sure it sounded like a load of bull, something a child would make up, but the way Ethan spoke, I don't know. It just sounded so plausible.

Plus, how could I deny what I'd seen with my own eyes? Jace's wings spoke for themselves.

I shivered again, pulling my jacket closer around me. Ethan wound an arm around my waist and breathed in deeply. For a second I thought he had woken up but then he muttered something softly and I knew he wasn't awake.

I wondered what his ability was. He didn't seem any different and he sure didn't have any wings. My curiosity aroused, I let my mind wander for a while, trying to figure it out.

"Darcie…?" a soft voice whispered.

I turned quickly and was surprised to find Ethan blurry-eyed but awake. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. His proximity was distracting and I was suddenly experiencing flashbacks from this morning. I felt my face blush. Ethan didn't seem to notice.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

I moved to touch his face but he pulled back sharply. Dejected, I sat up, moving away from him slightly. I pulled my jacket around me tighter, the cold seeming colder. Ethan sat up slowly.

His black eyes almost blended in with the dark of night and his equally dark hair melded with the dark trees behind him.

He sighed. "Dars… I'm sorry."

I stayed where I was. His reaction had hurt me and I was still a little confused by the earlier day. I wanted to understand because I didn't want to lose Ethan but if he wasn't going to let me get close to him, I wasn't going to hang around like a lost puppy.

"Look Ethan, I'm trying to understand and I think I believe the majority of it, but I still need your help. You need to prove these things. Not necessarily the whole different world thing if it's going to kill me, but I want something to base these claims on," I told him.

Ethan stared at me carefully. He'd been doing this a lot today, almost like he was gauging my reactions. His eyes glinted warily in the moonlight.

"Tomorrow," he muttered.

He stood and dusted himself off. It appeared that whatever had happened to him early was already forgotten. Reluctantly he offered his hand to me. I reached up and took it. His skin felt incredibly warm.

I dusted myself off. Ethan reached over suddenly and picked something out of my hair and dropped it to the Park floor. Then he seemed to realise what he'd done.

"Sorry," he ran a hand through his hair and dug his hands into his pockets. I was beginning to notice this was a nervous habit he had. He did it often. "You had a leaf in your hair."

I ran a hand through my hair, which was quite tangled and watched as Ethan turned his back. He began to walk slowly through the trees, seeming to know his way without having to even look. I followed behind him, holding my jacket closed over my chest.

After ten minutes of silent walking, we hit road. I didn't see it until my foot landed hard on it. Ethan didn't falter and I simply followed. I was getting tired. My teeth began to chatter. I just wanted to curl into bed under my warm quilt.

"Come here," Ethan had stopped and was waiting for me to catch up.

I stumbled over to him and he held out his arms for me. Without thought, I curled into his chest and I was surprised by how warm he was. He hugged me close and waited until my teeth had stopped chattering.

Instead of releasing me entirely, he left one arm around my waist, keeping me close to him so I could share his warmth. I was hoping it was actually for something more but after today, I was no longer sure. Ethan was a very confusing guy.

We walked back to his house and he let us in using a hidden key – which I now knew about. He pulled me inside and closed the door behind us.

"Uh, shouldn't I be going home? It's kind of late," I whispered.

All the lights in the house were out so I was guessing everyone was asleep.

Ethan smiled down at me. He lent in and quickly kissed me before replying. I was reeling from the brief yet intimate kiss and only just managed to hear him.

"Only if you want to."

He didn't even wait for a reply before disappearing down the hallway. I followed him, feeling dizzy but warmer. Ethan opened a door partway down the hall and waited for me. I walked inside and felt Ethan's warm hand on the small of my back. He closed the door behind us and flicked on the light.

The room was neat and tidy except for a desk in the furthest corner. There was an unmade queen bed against the wall beside the door with four shelves crammed with novels above it. Other than the in-built wardrobe opposite the bed and the window opposite the door, the room was empty. No mess on the floor, no clothes stuffed in the wardrobe.

Ethan stood hesitantly behind me, waiting for a reaction. He seemed to rely heavily on my reactions to him and his actions. I kind of liked it. I walked slowly over to his bed and sat on it.

"You have a very clean room," I muttered.

He shrugged. "I don't have anything that I don't need."

I laughed softly. "I'm a hoarder. I have everything I don't need."

He smiled at me but still looked uncertain.

I patted the bed beside me.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" I asked.

He walked slowly over to the bed. Still his eyes studied me cautiously. The bed sank a little as Ethan added his weight to it. I smiled shyly at him. He didn't return the smile.

"Darcie, are you sure you understand everything?" he suddenly whispered.

I crinkled my brow as I thought carefully.

"Not everything," I answered. "But enough."

Ethan's frown deepened. His eyes were deep and far away. I yawned.

Suddenly he wasn't worried about what I understood or didn't.

"You should get some sleep," he said softly.

His hands were gentle as he guided me under the blankets of his bed where I found warmth and comfort. He didn't join me but stayed seated, legs crossed, facing me. I stared at his face, memorising the way his eyes glassed over when he was deep in thought and how his hands seemed to continually need movement. His fingers twisted and twined themselves together and he didn't seem to notice.

Casually I moved closer to him and rested my head on his legs. Ethan didn't even seem to notice. The only sign he showed of knowing I was there was when his hands stopped twisting together and they began to stroke my hair, tracing my hairline. I felt very peaceful at that moment and it wasn't long before I was asleep.

I woke slowly, which was strange for me. I was usually a morning person, loving the warmth of the sun that banished the cold of the morning. Usually I was awake with the sun, instantly and never groggy.

This morning, I wasn't groggy but I just had no motivation to get up. I didn't know what it was because my bed was getting too hot for me – usual – and my back itched from lying down for so long.

I glanced at my watch; 6:55. A little later than usual, I mused. Then I gasped and froze.

What I had originally thought was the sheet wrapped tightly around me suddenly moved. My eyes widened as a soft breath of air tickled my neck.

Then the memories flooded back to me. Yesterday in the National Park, Ethan and his story, Ethan in agony, Ethan keeping me warm in the dark street… me falling asleep in Ethan's bed. Carefully, I turned my head.

Ethan's face was only centimeters from mine; peaceful and handsome even in sleep. A small smile was on his lips and again his arms tightened around me.

Slowly, I wiggled my way out of Ethan's grip and pushed back the blanket. I briefly saw Ethan's shirtless chest and it sent a shiver through me. His muscles were well defined and I could see the beginnings of a six pack. Ethan's arm muscles tensed then he turned over and pulled the blankets tightly around him.

I dropped the blanket and stood up, walking slowly over to the curtained window. I pushed the curtain back a little, careful to keep the sunlight to a minimum. Moisture lined the edges of the window, still allowing gentle buttercup sunlight to filter in. Thoughtfully, I peered out of the window. The forest line came within metres of the house and the grass was a pure green. It was like a scene from a fairytale, all it needed was the cute little wild animals to come welcomingly out of the forest.

I wrapped my arms around myself and unconsciously began to chew the inside of my cheek. I stared sightlessly at the picturesque scene outside the window.

Could Ethan's story be reality? Now that I had time to think without the intensity of Ethan's presence to distract me, I considered it more deeply. I was determined to think objectively about this.

How was it possible for more than one Earth to coincide the same reality? According to scholars such as Einstein and Newton, it wasn't possible. And this part about people having "special abilities"? That only happened in fiction novels. Maybe Ethan was just leading me on, creating a huge story that he thought, me as the new girl, would believe blindly. Or maybe it was simpler than that. Maybe he really thought there was other Earth's out there and he simply had a mental condition. This seemed the most likely, although some part of me just couldn't accept this. Ethan seemed so normal!

I sighed, turned around. Without realising it, my eyes went straight to Ethan's sleeping form and I found myself staring at him. His hair, naturally unkempt, was wild and untamed from how he had slept.

But then again, I thought as I watched him, there were plenty of unexplainable things in the world. Like God. How could people believe so completely in something that they had never seen, never heard and only read in a book that was published over two thousand years ago?

And psychics were another unexplainable. People believed them unquestionably, accepting their words and predictions without doubt.

So why was it so impossible for me to trust Ethan? Sure, I'd only known him for a week but was that reason enough for my uncertainty?

Ethan rolled over then, stretching his lean body which dislodged the blanket. He was naked to the waist and I couldn't keep my eyes off his perfect body. I swallowed as my imagination kicked in.

I forced myself to look away, to ignore the images that kept repeating in my mind.

A thought suddenly occurred to me, spurred by a memory of what Ethan had said yesterday. There might be a way of testing him, seeing if what he said was the truth. I wasn't going to enjoy this, in fact I'd go so far as to say I was terrified of what I was going to do. But I knew that this was the only way I would believe undoubtedly in Ethan and his story.


	8. Cooper's Canyon

**Ethan:**

My ability of sensing presences had developed more strongly than I liked. I could feel the mind of every person on this small island and there was no way I could turn it off. For the first week it had been exciting, 'following' everyone with my mind, and knowing where everyone was at any – and all – given moment.

But now, after a whole week with over a thousand presences constantly in my head and no sign of reprieve, I was getting a headache. It was a dull ache that sat just behind the eye, slowly growing bigger each day. So far I'd found only two ways to ease my pain – meditating and Darcie's presence.

It was Sunday night and I was home alone. My dad had been out trawling all day and wouldn't be home until tomorrow afternoon, whereas my older brothers had all gone to the mainland for a week. Having grown up in an all-male household as a child – my mum left mere days after I was born – I was used to noise so whenever I found myself at home alone, it was strange to be in silence.

I switched the television on, flipping through the channels until I found something of interest. Turning it up, I wandered into the kitchen, rubbing my temples. I searched futilely through the fridge before turning to the cupboard. Without realising it, I was also searching for Darcie's soothing presence. I could identify Rome and Jace without trying; they seemed to stand out for some reason. There were three other strong presences that instantly got my attention but I ignored them.

As I pulled out a packet of potato chips and shut the cupboard, I found Darcie. She was within metres of two of the strong unknown presences, halfway across town. I watched her as she moved about, and after a couple of minutes, judging by the amount of people surrounding her, I guessed she was at the small but popular all-ages club, Perry's.

I was sitting on the couch, halfway through my chips and a rerun of NCIS, when I felt it. Freezing instantly, I focused on Darcie's presence and those around her. She was now only with one of the strong presences and she was leaving the club. They must have gotten in a car or something because suddenly they were both moving at a speed that no mortal could ever achieve without wheels and an engine.

I followed them with my mind, sitting ramrod straight on the couch. The pair was moving towards Cooper's Canyon. Strangely enough, Cooper's Canyon wasn't a canyon at all; it was one of many cliffs that dropped off into the Lower National Park. The island's founder Mr T.J Cooper had fallen off Cooper's Canyon – hence the name – and fallen to what is supposedly his death. No body was found – hence the believed death.

Jace, Rome and I knew it for something else entirely. To us it wasn't simply an historical site; it was one of many Gateways to Anankè. We also knew through experience that nobody ever went out there unless you were a part of an old people's tour group enjoying the rich culture of this 'interesting' island or you were like my friends and I – if you get my meaning.

Without another thought, I sprinted down the hallway to my room, grabbed my keys and wallet and pelted out to my car. Dimly I realised that I hadn't locked the house and the chill night air reminded me that I still hadn't put a shirt on since waking up. But these were trivial facts, almost non-existent to my Darcie-obsessed mind.

As I slammed the gearstick into reverse and sped out the driveway, realisation struck me. Quickly, I moved through the gears – first, second, third, fourth and finally fifth reaching seventy within seconds, well over the fifty speed limit – thinking fiercely. Suddenly I understood the reason for Jace's and Rome's clarity of presence in my head. Unlike mortals, Anankèans and Halflings must have an unusually strong presence when in a world that is not their own. Now that I was thinking about it, it made sense. When put within a large group of toddlers, adults tended to stand out, no matter who they were and I suppose this is the same for people of other worlds.

I cut a corner, ploughing straight through a stop sign, only changing back to fourth so I didn't roll the Jeep. Somehow, I was able to watch the road and its other users whilst keeping Darcie's presence foremost in my mind. As I lived close to Cooper's Canyon – as did Jace and Rome – I was confident that I would reach the cliff before they did. But that didn't stop my heart from pumping wildly in my chest. With every loud thud, my mind shouted no!

I refused to think of the outcome if Darcie was to be pushed through the Gateway as it was too painful. I'd only just met her but already I depended on her. Darcie and her companion were nearly at the edge of town. My foot pressed down further on the accelerator.

Soon I was screeching to a halt in front of the hill that led to Cooper's Canyon. Again, I forgot to lock my car as I sprinted up the hill. I had to get to the top, have the higher ground so to speak. As I stopped at the top and tried to regain my breath, I felt them. They were at the bottom of the hill and climbing.

I slowed my breathing as much as possible before they arrived. When Darcie came into sight, the incredibly bright moonlight glinting off her dark brown hair, my heart flipped but my face hardened into an expression that exuded danger. I'd perfected it well over the years.

It wasn't long before they spotted me. Darcie noticed me first, glancing away from the guy at her side. She grinned suddenly, but then the grin disappeared. A spark of fear lit in her eyes but other than that I received no greeting. The guy next to her was a little slower.

He noticed the change in Darcie a few seconds after she saw me. I hadn't moved. I was glaring at the guy, hiding my worry for Darcie well. His step faltered while Darcie stopped completely.

"Who are you?" the guy demanded.

I didn't answer him. This seemed to anger the guy, who stepped behind Darcie. Her eyes flickered to him but then returned to my face.

"Who are you?" he repeated, his voice trying to sound threatening.

I stepped closer to him. Suddenly, moving quickly, the guy had grabbed Darcie's arms and pulled her away from me. Anger and fear flared up and I barely restrained myself from leaping at him. How dare he touch Darcie!

"Ethan?" Darcie whispered.

Strangely she didn't sound scared, just pleading. I didn't contemplate this strange behaviour for long. Out of nowhere, a heavy log, moss still attached, came flying out of the forest. It flew at Darcie and the guy. Luckily Darcie was in front of the guy and had seen it coming. She ducked just as the log reached her. It slammed into the guy's face, knocking him to the ground. I could hear groaning, but I was no longer paying attention to him.

Darcie was on the ground, beginning to push herself up. I rushed down the slope and grabbed her arms tightly. In one quick movement, she was on her feet and in my arms. Behind her, the guy was rolling around on the ground, the log lying inanimate above him.

On some level of my conscious, I realised that there was no one in the forest except for us three. Where had the log come from? I pushed the question from my mind. The guy was starting to stand up.

"Let's go," I said softly to Darcie.

I pulled her along beside me. She only glanced back once. I didn't need to; I knew that he was still struggling to stand. When we reached my Jeep Wrangler, I held the passenger door open for Darcie then ran to my side and got in.

As I pulled back onto the road, driving more carefully now, I felt one of the strong presences lingering in the fringes of the forest. It wasn't near where the guy had been hit with the log but I knew that it was definitely in a position where he could have seen everything without being seen himself.

I also knew that it was neither Jace nor Rome.


	9. Soul Mates

**Darcie:**

We drove in silence. Ethan's knuckles were white on the steering wheel and his chest was rising and falling quickly. I couldn't help but be distracted by the way the moonlight cast shadows over his muscular body. I tried my best not to be too obvious about my staring, but it didn't matter. Ethan wasn't paying attention to me. His eyes were focused solely on the road but it looked as though he was conflicted. Every now and then, his right hand would jump up and run through his hair.

Questions were flying through my head at breakneck speed, each one replaced by another before I'd even considered it. I forced myself to slow down and acknowledge what I'd learnt tonight.

First, how had Ethan known we were going to Cooper's Canyon? I hadn't known where we were going until we got there. My mind jumped straight to a radical conclusion before rational reasoning could catch up.

"Ethan?" I said softly.

I turned in my seat to face him. He was silent but his knuckles tightened even more on the steering wheel. I also noticed his jaw muscle clench.

I opened my mouth to say something more, just to fill the silence, but before I could get a word out, Ethan reached over and turned on the radio. Insulted but understanding, I got the hint. I turned back to face the front.

We crossed town and Ethan pulled into the gutter in front of his house. He turned the engine off but just sat there. His breathing had slowed and I noticed that his eyes were closed.

Without thinking, I reached over and gently touched his arm. He flinched slightly but otherwise didn't make a move to dislodge my hand. His skin radiated heat, even though he was shirtless.

"What were you thinking?" Ethan whispered.

His voice was strained and I noted a hint of pain. I wasn't proud of what I had done and I had been completely terrified of Ethan's reaction.

"I was having fun," I replied, just as softly.

Both hands ran through his hair, his face expressionless.

"You call going into the forest with a stranger in the middle of the night _fun_?" Ethan asked.

I shrugged, unsure how to answer. Of course it wasn't fun but it had gotten me what I wanted. I knew Ethan wasn't far off telling me everything.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Ethan spoke up again.

"Why did you do it?"

I swallowed. I didn't want to lie but my reason was childish. I'd about chosen to stay quiet when Ethan turned to face me. I gasped.

His expression surprised me. Never had I thought to see anyone so handsome in so much pain. I stared at him, wanting to ease his pain in anyway I could.

"Darcie, what I said to you yesterday was true. All of it! Especially the part about the…" he swallowed, staring hard at me. "About the soul mates."

I blinked. My disbelief was hurting him, my unwillingness to accept that there might be something out there that was unexplainable by any laws of nature.

"Ethan, I am so sorry!" I whispered sincerely.

He shook his head. "Dars, you still don't get it. Forget about what happened on the hill for a moment. Forget about these other worlds and special abilities. For one second, this is about something bigger, about you and me."

I stared at him. My heartbeat picked up and my thoughts became skittish. I liked the thought of a 'you and me'.

Ethan ran his hands through his hair.

"Look, I really like you," he said softly, glancing away from me. He began picking at something on the steering wheel whilst staring out of the windscreen. "There's just something about you that I…"

He shrugged, looking defeated. "Oh I don't know! You're a mystery to me. One second, I think you feel the same way, but then the next thing I know, you're running off into the night with another guy."

A huge grin spread across my face.

"Ethan?" I waited patiently until he looked at me.

When he saw my face, his eyes began to sparkle. Without a word, I lent towards him and it seemed completely natural when he met me halfway. For a few silent, perfect moments, we kissed. Ethan's hands slithered around my back and pulled the top half of my body closer. As one of his hands touched the back of my neck, I pulled away.

I couldn't pull myself away completely as his grip tightened, trying to pull me closer. His face was mere centimeters from mine.

"Ethan, hold on!" I muttered.

He frowned and his intense gaze nearly ruined my concentration. His hands loosened slightly and I pulled back a little bit more. I could now focus on his entire face.

"What now?" he asked sounding strangled.

"Before this becomes official, I want just one thing," I said.

His obsidian eyes studied me carefully.

"Okay, go on."

"I want you to always tell me the truth and," I swallowed, then, making sure I had eye contact, continued, "I want to know what your abilities are."

Ethan's expression of wariness didn't change.

"That's two things," he replied.

I shrugged indifferently. "So I want two things."

His eyes flickered from one of mine to the other and back again. Then slowly he let me go.

"I will do my best to always tell you the truth," he promised solemnly.

He turned away and pulled at the doorknob.

"Let's go inside," he said. "It's getting cold out here."

I folded my arms across my chest and glared defiantly at Ethan's back as he jumped out. As he pushed the door closed, he noticed I hadn't moved. His eyes stared pleadingly at me but I was not going to give in this time.

"I'm not moving until you've told me what your ability is," I insisted.

I turned back to face the front, my face set in stony determination. I heard a soft sigh.

"As far as I know," Ethan murmured, "my ability is presence sensing. I can tell where people are at any given moment and I can also tell whether they're mortal, immortal or Halfling."

So that was how he'd found me. It was a handy talent to have and I was thankful that he'd been able to find me before I'd had to actually _do_ anything with Malcolm – that was, the guy I was with on the hill.

When I twisted my head to find Ethan, I was surprised. He looked scared, as though this news was going to frighten me. But I didn't care anymore. I had the information that I'd wanted and I'd found out that Ethan liked me. What more could I need?

Carefully, I got out of the car and closed the door behind me. I could feel Ethan's eyes on the back of my neck as I began to walk. The walk down his front path wasn't long but I stopped halfway.

"Get a move along! You were the one claiming to be cold!" I called over my shoulder.

A second passed and I began to walk again. He caught up with me before I reached the door. I didn't even hear him coming but suddenly he was in front of me, blocking my path.

"Darcie," he placed his hands on my shoulders and forced me to look up at him. "You don't…"

I reached up onto my toes and kissed him gently.

"Shut up," I whispered as I pulled away.

He grinned at me and my heart skipped a beat. He took his hands off my shoulders and grabbed one of my hands in one of his. With a gentle squeeze he led me into his house, closing the door behind us. I pulled him forward, heading straight for his bedroom. Another night at Ethan's wouldn't hurt as long as mum doesn't find out, I thought to myself.

Once in Ethan's room, I fell back onto the bed and Ethan fell down on top of me. Within seconds we were kissing again.


	10. Day Plans

**Ethan:**

Darcie woke up impossibly early – some crazy time like seven thirty, her movements waking me. She didn't seem to notice that she'd woken me, so I watched her quietly. She sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on a pair of pants and redoing her bra. Then she padded silently over to the window, holding it open slightly so she could peer outside. I smiled as I studied her.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her slender body, watching as, with every head movement, her long silky brown hair seemed to flow around her waist. She wasn't very tall but she was quite toned and supple. I loved everything about her.

I stretched, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands. When I looked back, Darcie was staring at me. I gave her a mischievous grin, lowering my eyes to her chest.

Darcie cleared her throat and I chuckled, glancing back to her face. She had one eyebrow raised and her arms were crossed over her chest. Slowly she shook her head.

I sat up and patted the bed beside me. Darcie crossed the room in two steps and flopped down on the mattress. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to me. I kissed her neck gently.

"We have school today," Darcie muttered.

In between kissing her neck and her ear, I replied.

"Not going to school."

She turned her head and I looked up at her.

She frowned, "Why not?"

I shrugged, kissing her jaw line. "Don't wanna."

Finally I found her mouth and she was silent, kissing me back. Darcie seemed to have more control over herself as she was the first to pull away. I moved forward, wanting to kiss her more, but Darcie placed a finger on my lips and smiled.

"No more," she whispered.

I groaned but grinned back.

"Won't you get into trouble?" Darcie asked.

"For what?" I asked.

Darcie laughed carelessly. "Not going to school."

She rolled her eyes while I shrugged again.

"Nah, Dad's not home 'til tonight and what's another day after a whole week?" I replied.

Darcie frowned, running her finger down my chest.

"Well I have to go. My mum would kill me if she found out," she said.

I laughed. "And she won't kill you for staying at my house two nights in a row."

Darcie winced. "Well, she doesn't need to know that."

"And she doesn't need to know that you didn't go to school either," I said casually.

She turned her head and stared accusingly at me.

"Ethan O'Connor, you are a bad influence!" she said derisively.

I just grinned at her.

"So if we're not going to school, what are we going to do?" she asked.

I ran a hand through my hair. It was still very early and I wasn't used to being awake at this time. I yawned.

"Well I was thinking that after breakfast, we could go down to the beach," I suggested.

Darcie nodded.

"And we could swim or build a sand castle or check out the hot girl's sun bathing…" I continued.

Darcie grinned and punched me lightly in the arm. "You're full of it."

I laughed.

"Get off and we'll go and make breakfast," I muttered, gently easing Darcie off my lap.

She jumped up and started searching around my bed. Finding her shirt, she walked around my bed and joined me as I walked towards the kitchen. She started to put the shirt on but I grabbed it. I pulled it out of her grip and held it out of her reach.

"Ethan!" she cried indignantly.

"Leave it off," I said. "You look hotter."

Darcie glared at me grumpily. "Give me my shirt!"

"No!" I replied and ran into the kitchen.

Darcie followed me, almost catching up. Damn, she was a fast runner. But I still had the upper hand though as my arms were longer than hers.

I was holding it out of her reach when I felt two familiar presences coming up the driveway. They opened the door and came inside without knocking.

"Hey E!" Jace shouted, coming into the kitchen.

They both stopped dead upon seeing us. Rome didn't look surprised but instantly left, giving Darcie her privacy. Jace just stood there, his jaw open. Then he started to laugh. I stepped in front of Darcie so Jace couldn't see her and gave her the shirt.

As she quickly pulled it back on Jace stopped laughing and moved to the fridge. He began searching for something to eat. He pulled out an apple and shut the fridge, jumping up to sit on the bench.

Darcie, red faced and silent, waited behind me. I reached behind me and she took my hand firmly as Rome came back in. As always, he said little, choosing instead to lean beside Jace, against the bench.

"I take it you know everything about us now?" Jace said to Darcie.

I glanced back at her. She was looking shrewdly at Jace. Then she shrugged.

"I know what I need to know," she said casually.

Rome studied Darcie, watching her every move. I saw a glint of realisation light up his eyes and he turned to me.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

I squeezed Darcie's hand then dropped it. As I walked to the cupboard and began to rat around, I answered.

"Darcie was almost pushed through the Cooper's Canyon Gateway last night. I don't know who the guy was but he was Anankèan. We also had some mysterious help and I felt a presence watching us, but the help didn't come from the watcher."

Jace bit into the apple and raised his eyebrows. He didn't even wait until he'd finished chewing before talking.

"You were nearly pushed into a Gateway?" he was looking incredulously at Darcie, who looked confused.

She turned to me. "I was?"

I nodded silently, pulling out a pancake packet mix.

"That's a bad thing, isn't it?" she continued.

Again I nodded as I grabbed eggs and milk from the fridge.

"You would die the moment you set foot in Anankè," Rome replied bluntly.

Darcie's eyes widened and she turned to me. Her hands were on her hips, her lips set in a hard straight line.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" she demanded.

I shrugged as I tore open the pancake box. I set about mixing the ingredients together, ignoring Darcie's gaze, which was still focused on my back.

"He didn't want to scare you," Rome said.

My head snapped up and I glared daggers at Rome. Rome didn't even flinch.

"Why are you guys here?" I demanded, not even attempting to disguise my tone.

Jace glanced at me and took another bite of the apple.

"Where are the pans?" Darcie suddenly asked.

I glanced around surprised. She was opening a few cupboards and glancing inside before moving on.

"In that one," I pointed out the right cupboard then turned back to Jace and Rome. "Well?"

"Just wanted to know if you were coming to school today," Jace said.

Rome crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I'm not, so you guys can leave," I muttered, taking the batter over to the cook top. Darcie had placed the pans on it and was heating them up.

Jace and Rome were silent for a minute and I immediately got suspicious. Jace was never silent for this long. I turned back to face them.

"Why else are you here?" I asked wearily. I could see Jace getting impatient, wanting to tell us his news.

Jace smiled and jumped off the bench, apple core in hand. He walked over to the bin and dumped it, then turned back to me.

"There's a new kid. Again," Jace said triumphantly.

I stared at him, confused. Behind me, Darcie began scooping some batter into the pans and I heard it sizzle.

"He's not from around here," Jace continued.

Still I wasn't following. Anybody who was new to school was obviously not from around here. This was the only town on the small island and there was only the one high school.

"He's immortal," Rome clarified.

I raised both eyebrows in a surprised gesture. I had detected three other-worldly presences last night – other than Jace and Rome – but now there were only two others. I had guessed that that guy with Darcie had gone back to Anankè and that was why there was one less. I hadn't really thought to figure out who the other two were. I was too preoccupied with Darcie.

"Change of plans you guys," I suddenly announced. I placed a hand gently on Darcie's back and she glanced up from the pancakes. "You're going to school. Jace and Rome, you guys aren't. You're coming with me and we're going to figure out who these people are and why they have only now taken a liking to little old Earth."


	11. A Bit of Competition

**Darcie:**

The new guy's name was Thane Richmond. He had a mop of russet brown hair, lightly tanned skin and deep brown eyes that hid many secrets. But these characteristics weren't what first caught my attention. It was the impressive muscles that were his body that drew my eyes to him. To say they were huge would be an understatement. Although, unlike a lot of people who just seemed to look bulky and entirely unappealing, Thane suited the bulging muscle look. I'd even go so far as to say he was almost in the league of Ethan – almost.

I don't think I would have known he was the new guy if I'd bumped into him but Anna was kind enough to point him out for me.

"He was in our English class today," she muttered.

She picked up her folder off the desk and began to follow me to the door, both of us eager for lunch. As we headed away from the Maths classrooms, I drilled her for whatever gossip she'd already collected. Anna was only too pleased to comply.

"I heard that he moved here from the mainland after his parents went through a nasty divorce," she said. "He chose to live with his mum because his dad is supposedly a huge control freak. Someone even said something about him being abused!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Although I pity whoever tries to abuse him," Anna continued, looking over at me. "I mean, have you seen the size of his arms? They're massive!"

I listened as Anna chattered on. We'd almost reached the little hidden grassy area where we usually sat with Ethan, Jace, Rome and Summer, when Anna suddenly tapped my arm.

"Darcie! That's him, that one over there!" she hissed.

She was trying to subtly point him out whilst gaining my attention, her eyes wide and eager. That was the first time I saw him, hulking figure towering over the small juniors. He seemed to be looking for something.

I looked away when he turned in our direction. Trying to be casual, I led Anna the rest of the way to our grassy area. I dropped my books on the wooden table the guys had dragged over long before I came to the school and reached into my bag, pulling out a drink bottle.

"Hey Anna, Dars," Summer's usually cheery voice sounded slightly deflated today, almost as though she was forcing herself to be happy. "Have either of you seen Jace today?"

I turned to see Summer leaning casually against the back of the science block. At first glance I thought it was Anna but then I realised Anna was sitting at the table, silently sorting through her lunch.

"Yeah I saw him this morning," I replied. "Him, Ethan and Rome had to go…"

I trailed off, suddenly wondering how much Anna knew. I glanced from Summer to Anna, then back again. Summer's eyes were clear and understanding, but there was something wary about the way her eyebrows were slightly raised. Maybe Anna knew nothing.

"They went on some emergency adventure," I finished lamely.

Summer just laughed as though there had been no awkward pause. Anna hadn't missed anything though, and she was staring at me curiously.

"Everything to them is an emergency," Summer claimed.

I laughed hesitantly, carefully avoiding eye contact with Anna. I drank deeply from my drink bottle, hoping that Anna wouldn't pursue the topic. Thankfully she didn't.

Summer didn't stay for very long. She kept shifting restlessly from one foot to the other, her eyes far away in thought. I thought that when she left, Anna might ask where Ethan and his friends were so I was hoping she'd stay all break. But even when she did leave, Anna didn't even bring up the topic of the boys.

We talked our way aimlessly through the rest of the lunch break. I was restless for PE to come. I hadn't realised it, but I was wound up tight, my thoughts always somehow coming back to Ethan, wondering where he'd gone and why it was so important. Mentally I shook my head.

"Are you coming?"

Deep in thought, I hadn't even heard the bell ring. Quickly I grabbed my bag, shoving my junk into it and throwing it on my back without zipping it up. I walked quickly over to Anna.

As we were walking over to the MPC Anna sprang her questions.

"So what's happening between you and Ethan?" she asked. I could hear how curious she was and bit my lip to hold back a smile.

I shrugged in what I hoped was a careless way before replying.

"Nothing much. Why?"

She studied me carefully then smiled. "Are you two hooking up?"

"Why does it matter?" I replied carefully.

I think she was tipped off by my slightly defensive tone. Suddenly her laughing manner became serious.

"Darcie, I like you and I don't want you getting into any trouble. Please listen to me when I say it's dangerous for you to be with Ethan. I wasn't joking about the criminal record," she told me softly.

I watched her carefully as we walked. Anna did indeed look very solemn – a very un-Anna-like quality – but I knew that it wasn't about wanting to stay away from him. It was that I couldn't. I'd only been away from him for a few hours and already I was yearning for his return.

An ache started in my chest but I swallowed and ignored it. I also ignored Anna's warning, not wanting to lie to her, knowing I was not going to heed her advice. We walked in silence, entering the MPC without a word.

After changing our clothes, we joined our class. We were to be playing basketball again. I was following Anna over to our team mates – our team was severely diminished without Ethan and Jace – when I saw him.

Thane was talking animatedly to some boys on his team, waving around with his hands, talking about God only knows what. I watched him silently, thinking.

For an immortal, he acted very normal. For some reason I had thought that immortals would estrange themselves, know they wouldn't fit in so they wouldn't even try. Yet here was this boy conversing normally with mortal boys. They also seemed to quite enjoy whatever story he was telling them as they were laughing joyously.

"Dars, are you okay for a whole game? With both Ethan and Jace away we need as much help as we can get," Summer was saying.

I nodded distractedly. I continued to watch Thane out of the corner of my eye, only half listening as Summer constructed some super plan that would miraculously win us the game. I knew from the parts I'd heard that it wouldn't work.

"So are we all happy with the plan?" she confirmed.

We nodded and then jogged onto the court. I didn't know the plan and I probably wouldn't have stuck to it any way. When it came to basketball, I was in my element. I knew what I was doing.

With Jace absent, our next tallest player was a girl from Year 12, Jezzie Jomain. She was a nice girl, a bit arrogant at times but who wasn't.

Again I was at our attack end. Thankfully Summer had noted that I was a half-decent shot and was still placing me in my zone. But unlike my first day, Ethan was not my ally in attack. Today I was joined by Misa Parn, a prissy little princess who had obviously grown up playing netball. As annoying as she was, she was still a good shot.

As we waited for the teacher to join us, I studied the opposition. I was recognising names and faces now. Kirk and Anton had been separated and now one was playing attack whilst the other stayed in defense. I could see Kirk was irritated by the fact that he'd drawn the short straw but he wasn't complaining.

I glanced around me for the second defense on their team and was not surprised to see Thane. He was standing patiently, his hands clasped in front of him. Slowly he rocked forward onto the balls of his feet then back down. He seemed oblivious to everything around him. Although as I stared, he lost concentration and peered around him, catching sight of me staring at him.

He smiled cheerfully and gave me a little wave. Uncertainly, I returned the smile and quickly turned back around. I heard him chuckle behind me and my cheeks burned.

Moments later the game began and I was able to forget about Thane. Jezzie lost the jump but Anna was quick to regain possession of the ball. I darted forward and within seconds I was dribbling the ball. I sprinted forward, took two flying leaps and released the ball. As always, it flew right on target. But when it was a meter from the hoop, Thane came out of nowhere and deflected it so it flew out of the court.

His team cheered. I stared, stunned. That had never happened before. Thane turned, grinned innocently at me before returning to the game. The ball was thrown to Thane and he began to make his way up the court.

Swallowing my pride, I followed his lead. Knowing I was quick on my feet, I sprinted up behind him, making a split second decision to come at him from the left.

Luck was on my side. Just as I reached him, he swapped hands, placing the ball in a perfect position for a simple steal. I took it from him, turning to face my end. Thane had stopped in front of me, seeming slightly put out. But he wasn't distracted for long. I threw the ball to Misa. As she dribbled, I dodged Thane and ran up the court. I could feel Thane running behind me so I put on a burst of speed.

"Misa!" I shouted.

Misa turned and threw me the ball. As quick as she'd reacted, it wasn't quick enough. I had to use a bit of force to get the ball. Thane had caught up just as the ball flew out of Misa's fingertips and he had turned towards Misa when I'd shouted her name.

Quickly, subtly, I pushed Thane off balance and grabbed the ball. He stumbled, righted himself and spun to face me. He was blocking my way to the hoop and from the way he was standing, I could tell he wasn't going to be pushed around again. My eyes flickered to the left seeking Misa but Anton had her covered and Summer and Anna had stayed down the other end.

I was going to have to just shoot and hope that it would go in. Before I judged the hoop's distance from me, I glanced briefly at Thane. He was watching me silently, his eyes calculating, guessing what I was going to do.

I forced myself to ignore him. If I released it at a high enough angle, hopefully he shouldn't be able to reach it. With trained eyes, I gauged the distance between me and the hoop.

I closed my eyes, threw the ball and hoped for the best. I opened my eyes. Thane had jumped the instant the basketball left my hands and although I had calculated an impossible angle, he'd still managed to reach it. The ball hit his palm and deflected backwards, into his teammate's waiting hands.

As he landed, I stared at him, aware that my mouth was hanging open but unable to close it. Thane grinned at me before disappearing. He was good. Although he wasn't particularly fast, he had good spring in his legs. It wasn't effortless like Jace but he certainly didn't seem to get tired of continually preventing my goals.

The whole game continued like this. Thane would redirect the ball from yet another of my failed attempts at shooting but then my team would regain the ball before it even reached the opposition's key.

By the end of the period, the score remained nil all and my respect for the new guy had risen considerably. Anybody who matched me at basketball was obviously worth getting to know.

I changed back to my school uniform quickly, hoping to catch Thane before he left school grounds. Again luck was with me. As I jogged over to the MPC entrance to wait for him, he emerged.

When I saw him, I could only stare. Thane was carrying his bag over one shoulder, wiping his sweaty face with the school shirt that should have been on his back. As I watched, Thane smiled a mocking yet good-natured grin and I noted that a mysterious and familiar gleam was in his eye. The familiarity of it bit something deep inside me and I was instantly filled with guilt.

Ethan's obsidian eyes always had that cheeky, mystifying gleam in them when he saw my body. I had seen it this morning and last night, along with his longing, hungry smile.

Quickly I glanced away from Thane, picturing Ethan's face and equally attractive body.

"Hey," Thane said, stopping in front of me. He threw his shirt over his free shoulder and offered me his outstretched hand. I shook it. "Good game out there. I haven't had that much fun in years! The name's Thane."

"Darcie" I muttered.

He released my hand and we followed the rest of the school to the front gate. I was unsure how to begin. I knew what he was, knew where he came from and that he had secrets. Just like with Ethan, I wanted to know what they were.

"Have you been here long?" I asked softly.

He shook his head. "Nah, Mum and I only arrived late Friday night. It was sort of a split second decision to move so I don't know anyone here."

"Yeah I only moved here a couple of weeks ago. I didn't want to leave but I was forced to because of Dad's work," I smiled slightly, "I'm quite thankful for it though."

Thane cocked his head. His russet brown hair flopped to one side, bouncing lightly.

"You're new here too?"

I nodded. "I like it here though, the people are nice."

_Especially Ethan._

We walked along in silence, both deep in thought. I hadn't realised it but we were making our way across town, towards my house. I glanced over at Thane.

"Do you live out this way?" I asked.

He nodded, "We've got a little place out near the forest, it's really nice. Why? Do you live out here too?"

I laughed, nodding. It appeared we had a lot in common.

By now, we'd reached the playground in the middle of town. It was bordered by forest on the far side and I knew from past exploration, that by cutting through the forest, I could reach my house quicker. It had become my route home so without thinking, I started to cut across the playground.

"Where are you going?" Thane asked, confused.

"Oh sorry, this is a shortcut," I replied, glancing over my shoulder. "You don't have to come if you don't want to but it cuts off at least ten minutes of walking."

Thane peered down the road, hitching his bag up higher on his shoulder. Then he shrugged and began to walk over to me. We reached the forest, talking about nothing in particular.

There was an overhanging tree branch in our way and we both reached for it simultaneously. Thane got there first. With a twitch of his impressive muscles, he snapped it off. Considering that the branch itself was thicker than my leg, I couldn't help being surprised. Then I stupidly blurted out the first thing that came to my head.

"Strength! Strength is your ability!"

Thane frozen, half in the process of ridding himself of the branch. He turned slowly to face me. I swallowed and glanced away.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

My foot dug at the ground as I look anywhere but at him.

"It is strength, isn't it?" I muttered.

He just stared at me, his expression unreadable. For a second I thought he was going to throw the branch at me. His muscles had tightened and I could see that his knuckles were going white.

When he finally spoke, I was expecting a denial or threat or something other than what he actually said.

"What else do you know?"


	12. Through the Gateway

**Ethan:**

After dropping Darcie at school, we headed straight for Cooper's Canyon. I parked the car off the road and peered up at the hill, reliving the memories of last night. My fist tightened around my car keys as I remembered that immortal's hands on Darcie. Anger flared through me as I remembered the fear in Darcie's eyes as that log had flown at her. Whoever had thrown the log would regret existing by the time I was finished with him.

The sound of a car door slamming brought me out of my reverie.

"What the hell?" Jace shouted.

I wandered around to the front of my Jeep where both Jace and Rome were staring at my car as though it had suddenly changed from a Jeep to a scooter. As I spoke, I locked the doors with a press of a button.

"What?"

Jace pointed at the passenger door. "That door just closed on its own accord."

I peered at the door for a second then glanced at Jace.

"He's not crazy E, I saw it too," Rome muttered.

I turned my gaze to Rome. With a sigh, I shrugged.

"Whatever," I stated spinning and beginning to walk up the hill.

I was oddly anxious and I wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible so I could return to Darcie. It went against everything I believed to walk away from her like this. Being able to feel her presence first and foremost in my mind did not help my nerves in any way. At the moment, a mysteriously closing car door did not rank highly in my worries list.

After a minute I felt Jace and Rome jogging up the hill to catch up with me. I didn't slow down for them. Instead, I took a deep breath and stepped off the cliff edge.

I didn't fall as was to be expected but it wasn't a smooth landing either. It was as though I had stepped off what I believed to be the bottom step, only to find there was another in its place. The little jolt shocked me but I recovered quickly, moving away from the Gateway before Rome and Jace could run into me.

As I waited for my friends, I surveyed the area around me. We were definitely nowhere near Grey Island. The land was barren and brown, almost completely desolate. The only sign of life came from a dirty little township about two hundred meters to my left. It looked deserted but that could simply have been due to the fact that there was a small wall surrounding it, which I couldn't see over. It looked like it was made of sacks of sand, like what you would dam a river with.

Jace and Rome appeared one after the other, neither surprised by the slight step. But then, they'd been here once before.

Together we walked towards the little town, instantly feeling the difference in temperature. As it was almost winter on Grey Island, the three of us had been dressed for the colder weather. We hadn't really thought about the fact that the whole opposite thing applied to the weather also.

As we walked towards the village we began to strip off our jackets and jumpers. Luckily it wasn't a very long walk into the village. I wasn't really sure what we were looking for but we were all positive that we would know when we came across it. Whatever "it" was.

Rome and Jace led the way as we entered the village. I was lagging behind because I wasn't used to the heat and my mind was filled with anxiety. I couldn't feel the people of Grey Island anymore but even though we were worlds apart – literally – I could still feel Darcie's presence in my mind, faint but blindingly clear. A new group of people were occupying my head and I was guessing that they were the people of the township.

I didn't stop thinking about Darcie until I ran into Jace's back. Stumbling slightly, I glanced around, wondering why they'd stopped. It didn't take me long to spot the reason for my friend's uncertainty.

The village wasn't deserted like it had appeared. In fact, it was quite populated with villagers wandering the streets, buying and selling goods. I guessed that the main street was also the markets as there was an abundance of stalls and even vendors selling their products from carts that they were pushing around. The whole place reminded me of a bazaar in an Arab town.

But this civil scene was not what caught my attention. Standing rigidly at almost every stall, faces expressionless were military-trained guards. They had rifles slung over their shoulders, iron-pressed uniforms that were stained with dirt and shining daggers hanging from their belts. Some wore sashes that probably showed their rank and achievements but I didn't actually know that for sure.

"They weren't here two months ago," Jace hissed.

He looked concerned and was bouncing up at down on his feet. I think he was anxious to get into the sky, where he would feel safer. Rome, however, was as expressionless as usual, although I could see some sort of worried gleam in his light brown eyes.

We were still standing just inside the entrance of the village and no one seemed to have noticed our arrival yet. But I could feel someone's eyes on our little party. Subtly I peered around me, searching for the owner of the staring eyes.

"We're being watched," I muttered to my friends, barely moving my lips.

Neither reacted but I knew they'd heard me. Jace had stopped bouncing up and down and was now frozen, his eyes darting around suspiciously. Honestly! Could he have been any more obvious? Luckily, Rome was all about subtlety and hadn't changed his stance or actions in any way.

For a few silent moments, we all hunted the marketplace with hungry eyes. I could feel Jace getting impatient beside me but I ignored him. Suddenly I spotted our observer and my jaw dropped.

The girl staring at us was perfect. I was reluctant to admit this but, she was even more beautiful than Darcie. Her face was heart-shaped, gentle but curious. Perfect caramel-coloured skin glowed in the morning sun, black hair silky and straight. Her eyes were almond-shaped, wide and shone like emeralds.

She gave me a small, shy smile as she saw I was watching. I felt my face flush and grinned back sheepishly. I tried not to look too obvious as I tapped Jace on the shoulder and nudged Rome with my elbow. They looked to me, and then followed my eyes. Both of their eyes widened as they saw the beautiful girl standing beside one of the stalls.

Jace let out a soft whistle of admiration, a huge grin spreading across his face. Rome just kept staring, wide-eyed. The girl tilted her head, then turned to the stall owner and said something quietly. She looked curious.

Jace spun to face me, his eyes excited.

"She is _hot_!" he said softly.

I nodded, trying to pull my eyes away from her. Rome turned away – making it look easy – and started to survey the street again.

"Uh, guys," Rome muttered, his voice uncharacteristically anxious, "We are about to have company."

That distracted both of us. Rome nodded slightly in the direction he'd just seen half a dozen guards coming towards us, and we were in time to see them push roughly through the crowd. Their guns were no longer shouldered; instead they were resting in the crooks of their arms, cocked and ready.

It was clear they were heading in our direction and villagers were scattering quickly, trying to get out of their way. Other villagers were watching the guards, watching us.

Feeling eyes on the back of my neck again, I glanced back to see the girl. Her eyes were flickering between me and my friends and the guards coming towards us, her brow furrowed in concern. Seeing my gaze, she seemed to debate about something and then suddenly she stood. Quickly with an ease borne of practice, she navigated her way over to us. As she was a lot closer to us, she beat the guards and grabbed my hand. Hers were small and warm, comfortable.

"Come with me, quickly," she whispered.

Jace and I needed no other incentive so we followed willingly behind her. Rome trailed us; I think more out of desperation than desire. He didn't want to have to converse with those tough looking soldiers, especially not alone.

The girl led us into an alley between the wall and the house, picking up speed as the market disappeared behind us. Dimly I heard somebody shouting for us to come back, but I wasn't paying attention. The girl's long, toned legs were too distracting as she pulled me along behind her.

Eventually we stopped but if you were to ask me where, I wouldn't be able to tell you. We'd taken many alleys and doubled back a couple of times. Even if I hadn't been staring fixedly at the girl, I still would be completely and utterly lost.

"I'm sorry about that but you do not want to get caught by those men," the girl said.

Only now did I realise how seductive her voice sounded. It didn't have the same enchanting effect as Darcie's did where hearing it only made you want to hear it over and over. Hers was more appealing, intoxicating, as though you _had_ to hear it repeatedly.

"Why's that?" Rome asked as he regained his breath.

I knew that he had felt uneasy when those guards had been coming towards us so his uncertainty now confused me. But I waited for the girl's answer anyway.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Nobody has thought to question the guards about it."

As she talked, she moved towards one of the houses in the street. She pushed open the door and stepped inside, holding it open for us. Jace and I started towards it but Rome hesitated.

The living arrangements inside the house were standard. The door opened straight into the lounge room with another door set into the opposite wall, leading deeper into the house. The girl pointed at the comfy-looking couches and Jace and I flopped ungracefully onto them. Rome was still outside.

The girl held the door, waiting patiently.

"You won't want to be out there soon, when it hits midday," she told him. "Or when the guards come looking for you."

Rome glanced up and down the street then sighed and walked inside. The girl closed the door behind him and walked towards the other door. Rome stood near the front door, his back straight and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked, pushing open the door. As it swung back, I saw a tiny view of an oven and a long bench.

"Just water thanks," I muttered.

Jace nodded. "Make that two please!"

The girl looked expectantly at Rome, who shook his head silently. She disappeared into the kitchen, where I heard glasses chinking and a tap gushing. When she got back, I started the questions.

"So what's your name?" I demanded.

"Dea," she said as she gave us our drinks.

"If you don't mind me asking…" she continued hesitantly, sitting beside me on the couch, "what are you?"

We all froze. It was one thing to trust somebody to protect you from foreigner-hating guards, and another thing altogether to tell them your biggest secret.

Dea picked up on the suddenly uncomfortable vibe being emitted from us and hasty to reassure.

"You don't have to tell me, it's just that I've never come across anyone that I can't sense. I can sense the difference between an immortal and a mortal, just like everyone, but you three… I'm not getting anything. It's like you don't exist!"


	13. One at a Time They Return

**Darcie:**

Three days past and I started to get concerned. Had something happened to Ethan? Why had he not contacted me? Where was he?

It was first period Thursday morning and I had long since lost interest in English. I doodled idly on the pages of my folder, the black ink smudging when I rested my hand against it. I was up to the fourth intricate coil when a thought occurred to me.

What if he'd found someone else and decided to stay in this other world?

That thought hit a nerve somewhere deep inside and pain clawed at me. My hand went slack and the pen dropped, hitting the desk with a soft clink. Tears almost welled up in my eyes but I blinked them back furiously. There was no way I would cry. No boy – no matter how nice or good-looking – was worth that.

Angry now, I moved to rip the smudged and ruined page from my book but a huge hand fell on top of mine. I knew who it belonged to and but still tried to pull the page out.

"Don't" Thane muttered. Gently, using as little of his colossal strength as he could, he pushed my hand off the paper. "Everything has beauty but it is your flaws that make you perfect. That applies to pictures too."

I rolled my eyes at him. He grinned and quickly tore the page from my book, folding it carefully and stashing it in his bag.

"For prosperity sake," he muttered and turned to face the front.

Since that first day when I had inadvertently blurted out more than I should have, Thane and I had spent the majority of our time together. We had already figured out a lot about each other's characters from the basketball game but as our friendship developed, so had our respect for each other. I liked Thane, he was genuinely a good guy, who enjoyed making jokes at his own expense but also had a soft, tender side that he kept well hidden. Surprisingly, it hadn't taken me long to discover his gentle side and I was finding it increasingly easy to trust him.

"I wonder what's happened to Ethan," I whispered to him, making sure to keep my voice low so that Anna, who was sitting on my other side, didn't hear.

Thane shrugged. "I'm sure he's fine."

And he truly believed that. He had undeniable faith in everything he said.

It still didn't ease my worry though. I picked up my pencil and tapped it mindlessly on the desk, staring absently out the window.

Thane sighed softly, "Look if he doesn't turn up by Friday afternoon, I'll go looking for him. Alright?"

I glanced over to him and gratitude flowed through me.

"Thank you!" I muttered.

I wanted to throw my arms around him but realised this would draw unwanted attention to myself. Our whispered conversation hadn't gone unnoticed. Anna was glaring at me, clearly upset. She didn't enjoy the fact that the new guy was my new best friend and that I was keeping secrets from her. But she stayed quiet, returning half-heartedly to her work.

As the day passed slowly, I tried to keep focused on anything that wasn't Ethan but it was getting increasingly difficult. I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong or that something monumental was about to happen.

Thane did his best to keep me occupied, instantly distracting me when I fell silent. On our walk home, we continued our little questioning game.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

He smiled, bemused. I knew this was a question he had expected to come up sooner.

"It wasn't safe for Mum to stay with Dad. I know that Dad is crazy in love with Mum but he never showed her the respect that he should have. Mum got fed up so she grabbed me and we left. Simple as that," he explained.

"Was that hard for you? Leaving your father like that?" I queried, honestly curious. Thane didn't sound perturbed in the slightest, whereas, as much as I hadn't wanted to here, I couldn't imagine leaving my Dad at all. Not like that anyway.

He shrugged. "Not really. I didn't like him much. He wanted me to be someone I wasn't and I resent him for that."

"I can't imagine hating my Dad. Sure he can be annoying at times, but that's just their job," I replied.

"And that, my friend, is where we differ," Thane stated, as we stepped out of the forest onto the tarmac of my street.

We walked in silence for a few moments until I realized that Thane kept hoisting his back higher onto his back every couple of steps.

"Is something wrong?" I muttered.

He frowned thoughtfully. "No…"

I watched him. His jaw was clenched tightly together and his brow was furrowed. I smiled.

"But what? Just come out with it."

"It's just that I was wandering…" he swallowed, carefully studying the ground before each step. Then he sighed. "Nah, don't worry about it."

"Thane…?" I pressed, adding an exasperated tone to my voice.

He kicked a rock with too much force and it flew through the air hitting the gutter, nearly cracking it clean in two. Thane grimaced and again adjusted his bag.

"What's it like? Having a soul mate?" he finally asked.

I glanced at him, the gutter quickly forgotten. Thousands of images of Ethan danced through my mind, him happy, him angry, him fully clothed, him stark naked. I shivered at the memory of every one of them. I tried to push them away, tried to focus on Thane's questioning face but it wasn't enough.

"I can't really describe it," I finally managed to say. "It is the most glorious and yet most destructive link you can ever have with a person. I love Ethan so intensely that I can't even put it in words and it doesn't even matter that I've only known him for a few weeks. I want to be with him every moment of the day, think about him constantly and shudder with excitement of the memories we share. But as great as that all sounds, there has to bad to come with it."

I chuckled humourlessly. "The whole opposite thing again."

Thane nodded understandingly but his eyes were alight with curiosity, urging me to go on. I lifted my head, enjoying the sun's warmth after a day of cloudy cold.

I dropped my gaze and stared around my street, wondering how to word my emotions. That was when I saw him. He was huddled in his jumper, seated in the gutter with his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Jace?" I called, suddenly hopeful. Maybe Ethan was somewhere near!

Almost forgetting about Thane altogether, I sprinted over to the hunched boy. He stood up slowly as I closed the gap between us, surprised by how happy I was to see him. I hugged him fiercely.

"Where's Ethan?" I demanded, breathless.

I took a step back, giving him some space to move. Jace grinned at me.

"It's so good to see you too Darcie. Yes I'm fine thanks for asking. The trip was a little long but I was flying first class so I can't really complain…"

"Jace!" I snapped.

His grin grew and he laughed.

"Ethan's fine last I checked," he announced. Relief flooded through me, although I did notice that the niggling feeling that had asserted itself this morning had not disappeared. It had merely been rendered temporarily dormant.

"Last you checked?" I muttered. "Isn't he with you?"

Jace shook his head, causing his floppy blonde hair to dance about his head. "We had to split up."

I stared at him, confused.

"Long story," he said with a wave of his hand, "All I know is that I was told to meet them at your house before we went our separate ways. If it was anyone but Ethan demanding it, I would have gone straight to Summer's house but…"

"Jace, I have no idea what you're blabbing about," I said over the top of him.

"Well on… um, hello?" Jace was peering over my head, no longer paying me any attention.

I spun to see Thane standing at my shoulder, hovering almost protectively. His expression was one of amusement and curiosity as he stared at Jace.

"You must be Jace," Thane assumed, reached out a hand.

Hesitantly, Jace gripped it, pumped it twice then let go. His wary expression did not lift and I hastened to reassure him.

"Jace it's okay, this is Thane," I introduced. "He was that new guy you felt before you left. I've gotten to know him and he's harmless."

Thane chuckled lightly at the thought of himself being harmless and I grinned with him. Jace's eyes were flickering between us, beyond confused. I placed my hand over Jace's arm and led him up my driveway. Thane followed behind us.

Once inside, Thane led the way to the lounge room. He'd been at my house every afternoon for the past four days and now knew his way around almost as well as I did. Jace dropped onto one of the couches, his eyes not leaving Thane. I was beginning to get worried. Why was he looking so cautious?

"Did something happen?" I asked Jace, sitting opposite him, folding my legs under me on the comfy sofa. Thane sat beside me, leaning back casually.

Jace didn't reply.

"For God's sake!" I shouted, fed up. "Thane knows everything! I've already told him all I know and I've learnt a lot from him too! Stop being so annoying and tell me what happened to Ethan!"

My little tirade caught Jace's attention and he cocked his head at me, bemused.

"Nothing happened to Ethan. Well not that I know of. As I said, we had to separate and I managed to get out through the East Gate without anybody noticing. Once I was far enough away, I took to the skies and didn't look back. I was home within hours," Jace said.

Thane sat forward, his face suddenly interested. "The East Gate? What were you doing in Portos?"

Jace frowned. "We were looking for some Passivist movement. Why? What's it to you?"

Again he looked suspicious. I sighed but stayed quiet.

Thane was lost in thought for a moment and didn't reply. When his brown eyes met Jace's face, his expression was inquisitive.

"You 'took to the skies'?" he muttered.

Jace shifted uncomfortably, rolling his shoulders nervously. I knew how fascinated I looked as I turned to Thane.

"He has wings!" I hissed, excitedly. "Show him Jace."

Jace looked pained, as though he could think of a hundred things he'd prefer to do. He glanced around him warily. I turned and stretched out an arm to close the blinds covering the window.

Hesitantly Jace began to pull his jumper over his head, his shirt caught with it. I swallowed as I saw his chest but forced myself to ignore it. As Jace turned, my attention was swiftly captured by the pearly white wings sprouting from between his shoulder blades. My eyes widened and I leaned forward, absolutely amazed by the powerful beauty they represented. I heard Thane gasp beside me.

"Can I…?" he murmured softly, equally as entranced as I was. Slowly he stood and moved closer.

His hand stretched out and gently ran his hand along the primary feathers at the tips of his wings.

"These are beautiful! I've never seen anything like this before, such an impressive physical alteration and powerful too!" Thane seemed to be talking to himself.

Seconds later, I found myself standing behind Jace also, reaching out to his wings. I wanted to know if they were as soft as they looked. My fingers brushed lightly over the tertial feathers near his back. They were softer than they looked.

"Wow," I whispered.

There was a soft rapping at the front door and all three of us jumped, taken by surprise.

Jace stepped away from us, drawing in his wings tightly against his back. For the first time since I'd met him, Jace seemed uncomfortable. He grabbed his jumper off the couch where he'd thrown it and pulled it hastily over his head.

"That," Thane said matter-of-factly, "Is truly something to be proud of."

I quickly walked out into the hallway and opened the door. An insanely tall handsome boy was standing on my front porch, pulling his arm through a jumper sleeve.

"Hey Dars," Rome said, stepping inside.

"Rome," I nodded, closing the door behind me. "Jace is already here."

"I know and so is that new guy," Rome mumbled walking beside me.

Back in the lounge room, Thane and Jace were talking in hushed tones, both leaning towards the other. They looked up as I reentered.

"Got out fine I see," Jace said sarcastically.

Rome gave him a little grin, shrugging nonchalantly. It was the first time I'd ever seen him smile and it took my breath away. His teeth were perfect white, his grin magical.

"Always do," he stated certainly.

"And Ethan?" I asked.

Rome glanced down at me, shaking his head.

"I didn't see him on my way, sorry."

Thane stepped over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Darcie, he will be okay. I promise you that."

His tone was so certain that I couldn't help but be reassured by his words.

"I know," I whispered.

"Good!" Thane said, his tone changing instantaneously. "The name's Thane."

"Rome."

I was pleased to see this pair getting along well already. I hadn't realized I was anxious about Rome accepting Thane but then out of them all, Rome was the most shrewd and judgmental.

Jace was watching Rome, an eyebrow raised. Rome noticed and seemed to understand what Jace was silently communicating. Another thought hit me. I didn't know Rome's ability. Of the three, he was the most silent and secretive and I supposed I had instinctively given him his privacy.

As I watched, Rome shrugged and turned back to Thane, talking to him as though he'd known him for years. I stood back, observing my friends, my worry for Ethan growing with each second.

It wasn't until the next afternoon that the boys decided they'd go and search for him. I was jittery with nerves and chose to accompany them as far as the Cooper's Canyon hill.

The boys were planning as they strode purposefully up the hill, their long legs making short work of the grueling slope. I trailed behind, my hands tucked under my arms to protect them from the chill in the air.

I didn't notice the boys stop until the bitter wind stopped trying to force me down the hill and I realized I was in Thane's shadow.

"Why have we stopped?" I asked softly, teeth chattering together viciously. For some reason, today had chosen to be horribly cold.

Confused, I stepped around Thane and suddenly understood why they weren't bothering to move.

I was greeted by two bone-numbing feelings. The first was entirely down to the freezing wind howling around me, making my muscles cramp together. The second was worse than anything I had even seen.

Standing just on the edge of the cliff was Ethan, his arms locked firmly around another girl's body, his lips pressed fiercely against hers.

My world stopped, my heart, my mind, my everything was torn from me in that one silent moment. The cold no longer affected me; I couldn't even feel the warmth of the bodies on either side of me. No pain, no thought, just hollow emptiness. Ethan and another girl, kissing passionately filled my vision.

Without a word, I turned and ran, needing to disappear.


	14. Guilt

**Ethan:**

Darcie didn't come to school for a week. I knew that it was entirely my fault, knew what I'd done was wrong but at the time, it had felt… right somehow. There was no way to describe how guilty I felt, no words strong enough to cover my betrayal.

When she finally returned to civilisation, I was the first to know. I had been tracking her presence, following her to ensure she did nothing dangerous. She walked through the school gates on Monday morning, her little brother beside her. I was sitting on one side of the quad with a group of boys from my Year who I'd known since primary school, not paying them any attention. Ever since that afternoon with Dea, I'd not seen Darcie and was anxious to get a glimpse of her. I knew she didn't want to see me, knew she hated me – hell, I hated me for doing it! – and I knew that I wasn't going to be forgiven, no matter the excuses I gave.

I watched as she made her way across the quad, head down, fingers picking absently at the cover of her folder. The wind played innocently with her hair, twisting and twirling it around her beautiful face. I swallowed, regret, guilt, anger and a thousand other emotions raging inside me.

Darcie joined Jace, Rome, Thane, Anna and Summer muttering a soft hello. I stared wistfully at the group, wishing I could be there, accepting that I couldn't. Not even my oldest and best friend wanted me there; I'd seen it in Jace's eyes on that first Monday after the eventful Friday. As I silently studied the foursome, I noted that none of them looked happy. Jace had his arms wrapped lovingly around Summer, who was leaning casually back against his chest. She lifted her head to look up at him, smiling slightly. He only offered a forced grin, which didn't reach his eyes. Gently he kissed her forehead then stared into the distance.

The whole group looked uncomfortable, depressed even. I hated seeing my friends, my Darcie, look so pained. As a frown crossed my face, Rome glanced over to me. His face was as closed to me as ever, but there was something about his stance that said he understood. I didn't think this was possible, considering how he'd treated me with the same cold shoulder as everyone else.

The bell rang and Rome broke eye contact. I sighed, ready for another repetitive day. Throughout the day I stayed with Darcie's presence in my mind, completely unaware of anything else going on around me. If I couldn't go near her physically without causing her pain I could stay with her forever in my mind.

Nothing happened until fourth period art. I had managed to stay away from Darcie or at least avoid her up until now but as we shared this class, I could do her this courtesy no longer.

I entered alongside two other boys who shared this class. We headed straight to the desks in the back row where we usually sat, and dropped onto the stools. I sat on the edge of the desk closest to the door and as I felt Darcie come closer, a gentle yet strong presence beside her, I dropped my head into my hands. I wasn't going to make her look at me for any unnecessary reasons. After all, it was my fault she was in so much pain. If I hadn't been so stupid, I could sit next to her, hear her laughter, and bathe in her soft vanilla smell. But no, I was the idiot who kissed another girl, who ruined not only my own life, but Darcie's as well. I sighed.

"Mr O'Connor, are you feeling ill?" a deep voice demanded.

I glanced up, my eyes momentarily blurry. I blinked and realised the whole class was staring at me. Mr Angus indeed looked concerned even if his voice didn't reveal anything. He was a good man and an even better teacher, letting you do "whatever your creative juices allowed you to do". Or at least, that's what he said.

"I'm fine," I replied, hearing how tired my voice sounded.

I could feel Darcie staring at me and tried not to glance at her. But of course, my willpower was not that impressive. My eyes flittered to hers; bracing myself for the agony I would see. Needless to say I was surprised to see that her eyes were uninterested, detached. She didn't look bother by me at all, in fact she looked at me with such indifference that I frowned.

Darcie turned around to face the front, although her friend remained staring at me. My gaze jumped to her where I saw a hard, troubled look. I shook my head, confused. Was Darcie not in pain from what I'd done to her?

The hour dragged on. I was impatient now. I wanted to talk to her, see her reaction to me. I was packed and ready to go fifteen minutes before the bell was due to ring, my thoughts focused solely on Darcie. She hadn't paid me any attention this lesson and it was making me feel awkward.

Finally the bell rang and I pushed my stool backwards, standing quickly. Swinging my bag onto my back, I pushed my way through my classmates until I was at the front of the classroom, behind Darcie's chair.

"Hey," I said.

Darcie straightened slowly, turning her head to see who had spoken.

"Hi Ethan," she replied, continuing to pack up her belongings.

I hovered uncertainly. "Uh, how are you?"

She shrugged. "Fine thanks."

Darcie hooked her bag over her shoulder and scooped up her folder. I moved in front of her, blocking her exit. Silently I studied her face, looking for any sign of a façade. Her friend – I think her name was Imogen – was waiting for her at the door.

Darcie stared at me in silence for a moment. Her eyes hardened slightly and she frowned.

"Are you going to move? I have another class to get to," she said.

My brow furrowed as I frowned. She didn't look upset in any way about what I'd done but she wasn't acting normally either. Was this how she coped? Keeping everything at arms length, distancing herself and trying to forget anything painful?

"Ethan, honestly, I'm fine!" she repeated, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I doubted that but didn't get the chance to say so. The all-consuming, blinding pain was back. It stabbed viciously at my mind, exploding firecrackers of agony in my head. Without realising it, I had crumpled to the ground again. My body writhed every time a shudder of pain pierced my mind and on some higher level I felt my knee hit the desk. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

As suddenly as it began, it was over. The pain was gone. Slowly I opened my eyes, surprised and suspicious. The pain had never come or left so quickly, nor left me conscious. What had changed?

Carefully, I stood up, glancing around me. Darcie was staring at me in horror – she hadn't even had time to drop down beside me.

"Ethan…?" she whispered.

Suddenly I was assaulted by voices, hundreds of voices. I gripped the desk beside me, steadying myself.

"Whoa!" I muttered, blinking furiously.

Darcie stood in front of me, unsure as to how to react. Imogen had run into the room by now. She dropped her folder on the nearest desk and gently wrapped her hand around my arm.

"Ethan? Are you alright?" she demanded.

I lifted my head to look at her. Was I imagining it or was there someone standing behind her, hand lying protectively on her shoulder? I blinked and the image was gone.

"I need to talk to Rome," I hissed, more to myself than either girl.

Hurriedly, I pushed past Imogen, ignoring Darcie and rushing out of the door. Breaking into a sprint, I headed towards our seating area, struggling to run in a straight line. My head was bursting with noise and I had to concentrate to hear through it.

I reached the area where we ate lunch and found Rome, Jace and Summer talking quietly. They stopped as soon as they saw me, Jace pulling Summer closer as though I was going to suddenly jump on top of her and start hooking up with her. I ignored the insult and turned to stare directly at Rome.

"I need your help," I pleaded.

Rome raised an eyebrow. Suddenly the noise was louder. I pressed my fingers to my temples, rubbed with a fair amount of pressure. I blinked furiously, trying to clear my vision.

"Why should we help you?" Jace demanded.

I didn't look at him as I replied.

"Look I know you guys hate me right now and you have every right to be angry, but please… I can't take much more of this noise!"

Rome stood quickly, moving to my side.

"Jace, we need to get him somewhere secluded," he announced.

"I don't want…" Jace began.

"Jace!" Rome shouted.

I'd never heard him raise his voice before. Maybe this was worse than I thought. I shuddered as fear blazed through me. Where was Darcie? I wanted to see her, tell her I was sorry.

Rome put his arm under my shoulder and started to drag me towards our secret exit in the bushes behind where we sat. Jace took a while, but ended up following behind us. The noise in my head was not easing.

We reached the cliff, where Rome lowered me carefully to the ground. I squeezed my eyes together, focusing on the noise, trying to figure out what it was.

"Jace, get him down to the cave. Don't do anything until I return," I heard Rome tell Jace.

I didn't hear Jace's reply, but next I know Jace has scooped me up in his strong arms like a mother does her child. In one quick, thrilling movement Jace throws us off the cliff edge, snapping out his wings. They beat powerfully, once, twice before finding their rhythm. Our descent was quick and effortless.

Jace put me down and I sank into a seated position. He watched silently, his eyes judging me. I slowed my breathing, again concentrating on the noise. There was something about it that intrigued me, even though I was slowly going insane. Maybe if I could isolate the…

"Ethan!" Jace shouted.

My head snapped up to see him staring at me. He looked annoyed. We stared at each other for a moment; soundless for him, impossibly loud for me.

I sighed. "I didn't intentionally do it Jace. Honestly I have no idea what possessed me to do it – one second we were talking then she reached up and started kissing me."

A frown crossed my face as I remembered, the memory struggling up through the endless shouting.

"I know I didn't want to be kissing Dea; I remember starting to push her away… but then I was kissing her back. I don't know what changed, it just happened," I continued thoughtfully.

Then I looked up, focusing on Jace, ensuring I had eye contact. "I would apologise forever if it meant Darcie would love me again… but as it stands, I don't think she has any interest in me anymore."

I could see Jace's eyes assessing me, his eyes resembling liquid chocolate. Then he smiled lightly.

"Dude, she's obsessed with you, she's just good at hiding it. You hurt her in the worst way possible, I'd be happy that she was talking to me at all if I were you," he stated.

I massaged my temples, glad that I had my friend back. After everything we'd been though, it would have been horrible to lose my best friend over something that had nothing to do with him. I understood that he had a strong sense of right and wrong and had known who he would side with.

We fell silent and I retreated into my head again. Where was all this sound coming from? I couldn't distinguish what the source of it was and that alone was driving me crazy.

Rubber scrapping on rock alerted me to Rome return, except that someone was with him. I peeked up in time to see Rome drop lightly, expertly into the cave. Someone followed him, heavier and much less graceful.

Thane glanced from Jace to me then up at Rome.

"So what's going on?"

I looked up at Rome, grinding my teeth as the noise rose. That was the exact question I wanted answered.


	15. Progress

**Anankè:**

He rapped twice, urgently. Without waiting for a summons, he entered, pushing the huge doors open. Quickly he crossed the room, stopping only when he was right in front of the huge wooden desk.

The King lifted his head, eyebrow raised. There was an annoyed yet curious glint in his eyes as he stared at his most promising soldier. Nobody had the nerve to enter his private quarters without permission, and yet here Duraz stood, face set.

"What is it?" the King demanded.

"It's happened sire," Duraz murmured, almost in awe.

The King stood swiftly, a movement that looked as though he went straight from sitting to standing without the action of pushing himself up. Duraz took a step back, surprised. A worried look crossed the King's face but it quickly disappeared.

"When did this happen?" he urged.

Duraz didn't even hesitate. "This morning. I came as soon as I could."

"Good. I believe we're ready. Do whatever you must," the King announced.

Silently Duraz bowed his head. "Of course."

The King smiled as his soldier left the room. He sat back down, a feeling of apprehension working its way into his gut. Years of planning was finally going to be tested. He had centered his life on this moment, lived it and breathed it. Now that it was about to happen, he couldn't help but repeat every plan, every outcome, making sure he had covered everything.

He couldn't afford to forget anything this close to his success.


	16. Excuse or Explanation

**Darcie:**

I didn't know if I was ready to go back to school yet. Everything was still fresh, sore. Although I wasn't throwing up or experiencing stabbing pains in my chest anymore, I was still unsure as to whether I was ready to face him. I didn't know if the sight of his face would bring everything crashing back, harder then before. I didn't know if he would even _be_ at school, maybe he'd gone back to that poser from the other world.

A dull ache pounded in my stomach and my throat dried out. An image formed in front of my eyes, one of a boy and a girl, wrapped tightly in an intense embrace, looking like two halves of a whole.

I curled into a ball, clutching my legs to my chest. My bed was warm, the blanket fighting off the cold like he had for me more than once. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to rid myself of the image. It didn't work and I sobbed once.

"Darcie! Get up! Your brother needs a lift to school," shouted Mum up the stairs.

I groaned, throwing the blanket over my head. Could I do it? Was I strong enough?

I heard someone pounding up the stairs and threw back the blanket. Mattie came running into my room and launched himself at me. He landed heavily on top of me, squashing the air from my lungs.

"Dars get up!" he called even though he was only a metre from my face.

I muttered something unintelligible and pushed him off my bed. Mattie cried out indignantly when he hit the floor but stood up quickly, dusting himself off.

"Please Dars?" he continued, unperturbed. "Drive me to school and I promise I won't tell Mum that you weren't sick last week."

He grinned innocently at me, his eyes wide and cheeky. For a second, all I could see was Ethan. My breathing slowed and I swallowed hard.

"Dars…?" Mattie frowned; suddenly concerned he'd done something wrong.

I could do this. Ethan was just a guy – a good-looking one at that – but still just a guy. If he could hurt me so incredibly, then I could hurt him in return, hopefully just as much.

"Darcie? Why are you looking at me like that?" Mattie scrambled backwards.

I grinned suddenly and he nearly fell over. He'd been the first to see me when I got home after the incident. I knew I'd scared him, I'd seen my reflection in his eyes and it had scared me too. I don't think I'd ever seen anyone look so haunted, not even zombies in cut-price horror movies looked as terrible as I did that night.

I cleared my throat, throwing the blanket off entirely and swinging my legs off the bed.

"I'm fine," I said softly.

Mattie stared at me suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

Without another word, I leaped across the room and grabbed Mattie around the waist. Together we hit the wall and I managed to pin him there, whilst messing up his hair. My advantage didn't last long and soon he'd pushed me away. He was only a little bit taller than me but he was a lot stronger.

I stumbled back but caught my footing before I fell. Laughing good-naturedly, Mattie flopped onto my bed and I sat down beside him.

He turned his head and I could feel his eyes on me.

"You sure you're okay?"

Slowly I nodded. Without realising it, I was biting the inside of my cheek.

"I'll be fine," I replied. Then I turned to him. "Now get out whilst I change."

I did my best to stay away from Ethan all day, but there were those few moments when I'd turn the corner and he'd be there. They were the times when I'd freeze, my muscles seizing, my mind emptying, unsure of what to do. I could feel the emptiness coming for me, its consuming darkness oh-so tempting. But I would turn and go back the way I came, searching for an alternative route, not willing to accept his hold over me.

Fourth period was the worst part of my day. It was hard for me to remain aloof, uncaring when all I could feel was pain, all I could see were his lips on those of another. Somehow I did it though; somehow I managed to look indifferent without revealing the truth.

He approached me as soon as the bell rang, looking uncertain but determined.

"Hey," he said.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, staring hard at me. I glanced at him briefly, and then went back to picking up my belongings, trying to stop my hands from shaking.

"Hi Ethan," I muttered.

His name tasted sour on my tongue. I repressed a shudder, willing him to go away.

He didn't.

"Uh, how are you?" he pressed.

I could hear how nervous he was and it made me feel worse. Why was he doing this to me? Didn't he understand the impact of his actions on anyone other than himself?

I shrugged, trying for nonchalant. "Fine thanks."

My throat was drying up again, my chest burning. It was becoming increasingly difficult to focus, continually harder to keep up my façade. All I could smell was his warm, burnt firewood scent and it was overpowering me. I had to get out of here.

I threw my bag on my back and turned, intending to get to the door before Ethan could make more conversation. Sensing my intentions, he stepped in front of me. There were desks on both sides and a wall behind me – Ethan was blocking the only exit. I could see Imogen waiting for me at the door, concerned about me but not willing to get involved until she thought I couldn't handle it. I'd told her everything this morning – excluding the supernatural part of it, of course.

He watched me silently, assessing me with his mysterious obsidian eyes. I didn't know what he was thinking, whether he knew how much he had hurt me, whether he was hurting too. I returned the gaze, doing my best to look unaltered by his presence. Inside, I felt like I was burning. I hated – absolutely hated – how much power he had over me, over how I felt towards him. I had to get away.

"Are you going to move? I have another class to get to," I stated.

I was surprised by how strong my voice sounded. There was no sign of the torment I was feeling and for that I was glad.

He frowned. A thrill ran through me but I suppressed it. He was _not_ in control of this situation.

Although if I didn't get out soon, he would be.

Trying to sound consoling, I placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Ethan, honestly, I'm fine," I said.

Suddenly he collapsed. Fright froze me in place. I'd seen this happen twice before and much had changed since the last time but it didn't change my initial reaction. I wanted to drop down beside him, holding him like I had in the National Park that night, but my body wouldn't allow it.

My eyes wouldn't even leave his thrashing form, as though they were morbidly fascinated by his agony. I saw his knee hit the desk leg and inwardly I winced for him. To his credit, Ethan didn't cry out like he had before, enduring in complete silence this time.

Admittedly, this time was shorter than the previous two. Before my muscles allowed me movement, he was up, standing unsteadily. His eyes looked dazed, and unfocused. Ethan glanced around in confusion.

"Ethan…?" my voice sounded scared, my perfectly created façade broken.

His eyes flicked to me, and then suddenly he was stumbling. In desperation he grabbed the nearest desk and held on for grim death.

"Whoa!" he hissed.

Imogen rushed over to him. I was still frozen, wanting to help but physically unable to. She gripped his arm, helping to steady him, concern written all over her face.

"Ethan? Are you okay?" Imogen asked.

He glanced at her. His eyes widened and he stared hard. Then he blinked and looked away. His handsome face scrunched up.

"I need to speak to Rome," he suddenly announced.

I could only look on as he pushed Imogen away and left the room in a hurry. He didn't look at me as he rushed past, his fingers pressed against his temples. I clenched my teeth and stubbornly pushed away the flood of emotions raging inside me.

"Well that was strange," Imogen muttered, glancing over to me.

I readjusted my folder in my arm and shrugged.

"Let's go," I said.

I could feel the dull ache in my stomach, burning its way through my thin interior. Head down, I began to leave the classroom.

"Wait a sec!" Imogen called. "Ethan's left his bag here."

Bile rose in my throat as she said his name. I swallowed and turned.

"Leave it. He'll come back for it."

I began walking again; nearly making it to the door before realising Imogen wasn't with me. I stopped, sighed.

"Are you coming?" I asked without turning.

"Dars…" she began.

I spun and suddenly I was angry. "Don't you _dare_ stick up for him! He has no idea how badly he hurt me and he doesn't care…"

"You're wrong," she said over me, softly but forcefully.

I stared, my jaw dropping.

She held up her hands in front of her to show she meant no harm by her words. I tightened my grip on my folder, not wanting but needing to hear her.

"Ethan does care," she stated matter-of-factly. "I'm not siding with him because what he did was wrong but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. I saw him staring at you all lesson and the pain on his face was real. He hurt you and he knows it. I'd be willing to bet that if you let him, he would apologise and explain what led to him kissing another girl."

"He wouldn't explain," I spat angry that my friend was talking so much sense. "He would come up with excuses."

"Sometimes an excuse can be an explanation," she murmured.

Why couldn't she see that I needed this anger, these thoughts unanswered? I don't think I would be strong enough if the truth was something worse. And I had a bad feeling it would be.

"We're going to be late for class," I replied.

Imogen studied me, a frown creasing her forehead. Then she released a deep breath and picked up Ethan's bag.

"Well I'm not leaving this here."

I left the classroom, Imogen following close behind.

For two days I didn't see Ethan, for which I was thankful. It was easier for me to focus when I knew he wasn't going to be around. Of course that niggling feeling of worry was ever-present and I was definitely curious about where he was but I kept up my pretence and didn't question his disappearance.

It was Thursday, the one day of the week I always kept free for homework. I was working towards a good enough concentration level to complete an essay for English when the doorbell rang. Nobody else was home, so I stood with a sigh, walking down the stairs.

I guess some part of me wasn't surprised to see Ethan standing in the doorway, hands dug deep into his pockets, looking dangerous in his leather jacket and old jeans. He had his head bowed when I pulled open the door. Slowly he raised his head so he could look at me.

His eyes were deeper than usual and his face was lined with exhaustion. My first impression of danger disappeared completely. I'd never seen anyone look so tired or venerable.

"Ethan, are you alright?" I demanded.

My heart was beating wildly and I couldn't stop the concern from entering my voice. What was he doing here? Where had he been? So many questions flew through my head in an endless circle.

He shrugged. "As good as I'll ever get."

I stared at him. Something wasn't right. His hand jumped up to run through his hair and he glanced longingly down the street as though he'd rather be there then where he was.

After an awkward silence, Ethan turned to face me. His eyes bore into mine, ensuring he had eye contact before speaking.

"We need to talk."

The four words that every girl dreads. Except for some reason, I didn't fear hearing them. Nor did I shy from them, as though I'd known somehow that we were going to have this talk.

I nodded. "Come through."

I held the door open and waited until he stepped inside before closing the door and locking it. I led him along the hall and into the kitchen, where I opened the backdoor and walked onto the veranda. He followed me out, hands still in pockets, eyes far away in thought.

Silently we sat on the top step, me too nervous to say anything, him too distracted. I stared at the bottom step, waiting for him to say something.

He didn't.

"What's this about?" I finally demanded.

He glanced up, looking over at me, surprised. I think he'd forgotten where he was. His obsidian eyes focused sharply on my face and I saw him clench his jaw. A hand ran through his hair, ruffling it even more.

"I've changed."

What was he talking about? Of course he'd changed. Ever since he met me, he'd been different. He was a Halfling after all.

Ethan seemed to get distracted again, his eyes loosing their new sharp focus. After a few awkward seconds, he sighed, looking away from me running a hand through his hair. The hair that usually covered his forehead was now standing up almost vertical.

"I don't understand," I finally muttered. "What do you mean?"

He swallowed and his hands searched for something to pick at. They rested on the hem of his pants, pulling at a loose thread on his faded jeans.

"You know how I gained the ability to sense presences the day I met you?" he began slowly. He waited until I nodded before continuing, "Well apparently that isn't my only ability."

I stared at him. He had more than one ability? Was that even possible?

He didn't wait for me to react now. As though he needed this out in the open, the words flowed like a river from his mouth, tumbling over themselves with their need to be heard. It sounded like he was trying to convincing himself as much as me.

"It seems that, since meeting you, I've been slowly gaining more of my abilities, I just haven't been aware of it," he was saying. "Whenever I felt a particularly intense emotion, another of my abilities would reveal itself. Like the other day after art, when I collapsed."

"They've all been when you're around me!" I interrupted.

He grimaced, avoiding eye contact. "That's because I've never felt so strongly about anyone as I do about you."

Anger flared in me. How could he say that after what he did? I clenched my fists and bit the inside of my cheek, trying to refrain myself from lashing out.

"I'm so sorry Dars," he whispered, sounding choked. "I would apologise forever if I knew it would make you forgive me."

That knocked the anger out of me. His voice, filled with so much suffering and self-loathing, allowed me to see just how much he regretted doing what he did. But that didn't mean I could forgive him. Not yet.

"You were saying?" I prompted, wanting to get the acidic feeling out of my stomach.

He sighed, hand to hair yet again. This conversation was making him uncomfortable. Good, I deserved an explanation after his actions and I didn't care how uncomfortable it made him.

"What I'm about to tell you is something that I don't fully understand yet so just bare with me. According to Thane, I'm what is referred to as the Mentalist," seeing my confused look he proceeded to explain. "In all of time, in all worlds, there has only ever been one other Mentalist and he was the creator of the mortal world. A Mentalist is someone with immeasurable power pertaining to the mind and apparently I'm it."

He sighed, turning to face me. His eyes were desperate.

"Darcie, I have every and all abilities that the mind can control and it scares me. Not only can I sense presences but I can also hear the thoughts of every person within a two mile radius, move objects without touching them, create illusions… it's endless!" his voice rose steady as he spoke but when he continued it was in the softest of whispers. "I don't know how to control it. What if I hurt someone?"

I swallowed. It was too late for that. But if he has the amount of power he claims to have, then that would make him practically a God.

"Darcie, please! Can't you see how sorry I am?" he pleaded.

My eyes widened. Was he answering my thoughts or was my agony written all over my face?

Ethan grabbed my hands in his, holding them tightly. "I'm not lying! You have the best poker face in existence – there's no way I could have seen how much pain you're in by looking at your face."

I ground my teeth.

_Why are you telling me this?_

"Because I trust you and you need to understand what's happening to me. I can't go through this alone! Your mind is peaceful, soothing and when I'm around you, I find it easier to focus," he said.

I wanted to believe him but something in me still doubted his authenticity and I wasn't sure I'd be able to trust anything he did. Of course I believed the part about the mind reading, making his other claims highly probable but was I willing to put my heart – nay, my existence – on the line again? Could I do it?

I knew the moment I made up my mind because it was the moment Ethan's face fell.

"I'm sorry Ethan but I can't help you," I told him.

He opened his mouth but I raised a hand to stop him.

_Let me explain._

"Ethan, when you… kissed that girl," I struggled with the words, my heart racing, "I was shattered – in the most literal sense of the word. I could barely breathe my chest was aching so much! For days, I felt like I was burning from the inside, the pain eating at me… I hadn't realised that I felt so strongly towards you. You were my heart and soul and you ripped that away from me without flinching. I can't go through that kind of pain again and I don't want to risk it. I think I will love you forever but without trust and loyalty…"

I sighed as my heart broke all over again at my own words.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, taking my hands gently out of his.

I couldn't look at his face. At least this pain was familiar to me – the consuming darkness, the burning in my stomach, the parched throat – all fast becoming my best friends.

I stood and walked back to the door, leaving Ethan on the top step.

"Darcie?" he called.

I wrenched open the door and paused.

"Don't Ethan," I stated in a monotone, "I just can't."

Without another word, I went inside. Unfeeling, I wandered upstairs to my room, sitting down carefully on my bed. Unseeing, I stared at the wall opposite. Had I done the right thing? Could I live with this pain?

Only time would tell.


	17. The Warehouse Heist

**Ethan:**

They were already waiting by the time I arrived. Daemon stood between his two friends, trying to stay warm in the cold night air. The warehouse loomed in the darkness behind the three boys, silent and foreboding. There were floodlights on the other side of the warehouse but on this side, the security company had obviously felt it wasn't necessary. The only form of security were two guards that walked past at random intervals and a sensor light that lit up whenever anything larger than a bird came into its range.

I nodded silently at Daemon's two burly friends but otherwise ignored them. They weren't very bright people, clearly brought along just as heavies. I didn't think I'd ever meet anyone with mind's as boring as theirs. One of them was thinking about the wrestling match he was going to be a part of next Monday while the other simply wanted to get out of the cold.

Daemon walked over to me and clapped me on the back. He was as tall as Jace so I found myself looking up at him, digging my hands into my jacket pockets. My breath was frosting on the air in front of me.

"Glad you could make it," he said.

I shrugged. "I had nothing better to do."

He grinned and walked over to his friends, his hand still on my shoulder. I followed.

"Ethan, meet Miles and Cos," he pointed to each respectively. "Two of my mainland friends."

I nodded again. They didn't look like they wanted to talk much. Miles was short and beefy – the one who was still thinking about the wrestling match, me only passing briefly through his mind. Cos was small also but built more like an athlete than his counterpart but he was definitely stronger than me.

"So are we doing this or what?" I asked, sounding casual.

Daemon smiled. "Hang on a minute."

Cos reached into his jacket and pulled out a small corked vial. He uncorked it and tipped it upside down onto his hand then threw the vial over his shoulder. In his hand were a few small tablets. He held out his hand.

Without so much as a thought, Miles reached over and plucked two tablets from his hand and popped them into his mouth. He swallowed then and stared at me, only now turning his attention to tonight's events.

Daemon tightened his grip momentarily on my shoulder then released it.

"Go on, it'll help you get through tonight," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. I knew they were drugs and I knew it was wrong but at this point in my life, I couldn't care less. A week ago Darcie had told me that she couldn't be with me because she couldn't trust me. That had been the worst night in my life to date even though I knew I deserved it.

Daemon watched my face silently, processing my expressions. He knew what I'd decided to do, whether he knew the reasons behind it or not. Although it wouldn't surprise me if he did seeing as Darcie and my relationship had been a hot topic for the past week at school. Having gone through high school with Daemon, I knew him well, knew he would notice the turmoil within my group of friends.

He clapped my back, grinning as I reached out and took one for myself. Quickly I shoved it in my mouth before I could change my mind. I dry swallowed, hating the bitter taste it left behind. Daemon took some for himself and Cos downed the rest.

"Right, let's go. We have four minutes before the guards come around again," Daemon announced.

We all nodded, moving off silently to the front of the warehouse, avoiding the sensor. Cos was at the front, acting as scout. He jogged up ahead and glanced around the corner, checking that there was no one about. I watched through his eyes as he scanned the front of the warehouse.

Nothing moved in the shadows and there was nothing visible in the light spreading from the floodlights. The guards must be circling one of the other three warehouses that lined the harbour. I liked this historical mining town for its proximity to the beach. Tonight I would use this to my advantage. Hopefully.

Cos waved over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner. I followed behind him, reaching into my jacket. I pulled out a pocket tool set, watching where I was going through Cos's eyes. I could hear Miles behind me trying unsuccessfully to move quietly. I only knew Daemon was there because I could feel his mind and hear his thoughts. It was strange being in his head because his thoughts were soft as though he was whispering them. I didn't like it.

Cos stopped in front of a door and I pulled myself out of my friend's head. I stopped beside Cos, opening up the tool kit. Inside was my assortment of lock picks, lined up neatly. Miles shone a torch on the lock and I glanced briefly at it before choosing my weapon.

"Hang on," Daemon whispered.

I froze, switching from Cos's head to Daemon's. Miles switched off the torch. The warehouses were set in a line and we were in front of the second one, a small darkly dressed group hiding in the shadows. There was a guard moving slowly along in front of the third warehouse, his back to us. We waited in silence until he'd disappeared around the corner before moving again.

"Okay go."

Miles, once again pointed the torch at the keyhole and I got to work, moving quickly. I'd learnt how to pick a lock when I was ten, having locked myself out of the house multiple times but in recent years I'd used this skill for more delinquent intentions.

After a few moments I got frustrated. It had never taken me this long to get any lock open. It appeared that the lock kept moving up and down as I jiggled the pick. Without meaning to, I began to visualise the mechanics of the lock in my mind and next thing I knew I heard the tell-tale click as the bolt slid away, leaving the door unlocked.

I chuckled softly as I searched through my companion's minds and found no signs that they had seen me cheat. Daemon clapped me on the shoulder as Miles slowly pushed the door open.

"Good work," he hissed as he pushed past me.

Cos waited until I'd entered before following, closing the door behind us. Miles led the way this time, sweeping the torch around the warehouse.

It was a relatively small warehouse filled with hundreds of chests stacked one on top of another. I couldn't read what the words on the side of the chests said because they kept slithering about like snakes. But I knew what was inside each chest. We all did. We'd been planning this for a week.

Cos ran past me, heading straight for the chests. His thoughts were clouded as were Miles' and Daemon's. I watched as Daemon joined his friend, Miles standing behind him shining the torch over his head, onto the chest. With unsteady hands, Daemon reached out and struggled to unfasten the clip on the chest in front of him.

I moved closer as he flung the lid wide open and stared down in fascination. The chest was filled with uncut diamonds that sparkled in the torch light. My mouth fell open in surprise. I think that was when the drugs really kicked in for all of us.

Suddenly we were all laughing and running around to all the chests, opening them just to see what was inside. Daemon slammed the first chest closed, stumbling away from it. He rubbed his temples briefly then moved back to the chest, dragging it towards the door. He started laughing manically.

"Come on you guys! Get as much as you can!" he cried.

I laughed carelessly with him, grabbing a chest of my own. They were heavy but that didn't slow me down. Cos and Miles were quick to add their own chests to the pile.

"Right guys, keep piling them up. I'll take them outside and into the bushes," Daemon announced, swinging the door open.

We nodded and went back to pulling the chest across the warehouse. Daemon disappeared with one chest and returned a few minutes later for the next one. It wasn't long before we started to get excited at the fact that we were getting away with stealing chests of diamond.

I heard someone whoop and looked up to see that Miles had climbed the tower of chests. He raised his hands into the air, balancing precariously on one chest.

"King of the diamonds!" he shouted.

Cos and I laughed at him. I found a loose piece of concrete on the ground and picked it up. I weighed it subconsciously and then threw it at Miles. It hit him in the chest. He winced and lost his balance. Cos laughed harder as his friend fell heavily off the tower, taking two chests with him.

The chests landed loudly, their lids flying open. Miles landed in the sea of diamonds that had spewed from the chests. I fell to the ground in laughter. Miles slowly sat up, rubbing his head. Cos was bracing himself against the wall, trying to stop laughing.

Then someone opened the door and shone a torch in our faces.

"What the hell…?"

The security guard looked confused, but only for a moment. Quickly he unclipped the walkie talkie from his belt and called for backup. As he spoke another security guard appeared at his shoulder, gun at the ready.

We all stared at them stupidly, our drug-affected minds working slowly. Then it finally kicked in that we were in trouble. I tried to scramble to my feet but for some reason my legs had gotten weak and did not want to support my weight. I fell back to the ground, laughing as I turned onto my back and made a snow angel in the diamonds.

Suddenly a dull pain started in my abdominal muscles and a torch shone directly into my eyes. I squinted and my laughter slowly died.

"Evenin' officer," I said in a terrible British accent.

"All right kid," the guard ordered. "Get up."

Again I tried to stand, once again toppling to the ground, unable to support myself. I laughed softly but stopped when the guard reached down and took my upper arm in a tight grip. He yanked me to my feet roughly.

His grip on my arm was annoying me as it was getting tighter as he dragged me towards the door. I pulled my arm violently away from him, stumbling on the spilled diamonds on the floor. Once again I landed on the ground amid the diamonds.

"Bastard!" the guard muttered. "Oi Marc, a little help?"

He came back and grabbed my arm again but I lashed out with a fierce kick. I heard it hit his knee and the guard dropped down in front of me. Bright spots lingered, burned into my retinas from the torch.

I was struggling to stand again, needing to get out of the warehouse, when someone viciously kicked me in the ribs.

"That was a stupid thing to do kid," the guard said.

Footsteps got closer and I lifted my head in time to see another guard join us. This must have been Marc.

"You right man?" Marc asked.

The first guard kicked me again and I curled in on myself, groaning.

"The little shit nearly broke my knee!" he hissed.

Rough hands grabbed both of my arms, lifting me clean off the ground seemingly without effort. As I dropped my feet so I could stand, I felt cold steel wrap tightly around my right wrist. I knew what that meant – memories from two years ago resurfacing vividly.

Before I could begin to struggle though, the other cuff had been clipped around my left wrist, binding my wrists together behind my back. The guard holding me pushed me forward and I stumbled, falling hard on my shoulder. He picked me back up and led me outside.

The wind bit through my jacket and I shivered. The guard shoved me down against the wall and the handcuffs bit into my wrists as I landed, off-balanced. It wasn't until I heard the door slam shut that I realised that Miles and Cos were beside me.

"Was there just the three of you?" one of the guards demanded.

Torches shone into our faces again, flickering between the three of us. Through my foggy mind I counted four guards, three of them holding torches, the other talking into a mobile.

Miles and Cos didn't say anything. The guard in front of me nudged my foot, prompting me for an answer. I drew my legs up to my chest, glaring up angrily at the guard.

"Yes," I muttered. It sounded slurred even to me.

_Wait, no there wasn't. Someone else had been with us…_

"Have you been drinking?" the same guard asked.

I was still struggling to think of who had been with us, the fourth member of our party, when I felt a heel slam down violently on my foot.

I cried out then bit my lip. My foot throbbed.

Fingers took my chin between them and lifted my head. A torch blinded me, held only centimeters from my eyes. Quickly I closed my eyes.

"Have you been drinking?" a voice hissed.

I recognised the man's voice. He was the one I had kicked. If I had been feeling any remorse or guilt because of my actions, it was gone now. And I had no intention of answering their questions.

"I asked you a question kid."

Tyres skidded in the distance and suddenly the torch was gone.

"That'll be the police," another guard announced.

I swallowed, thankful that I was about to get away from the psycho security guard. Beside me, I felt Cos shift uneasily but strangely, I had no idea what Miles was thinking or feeling.

Within minutes, the police arrived and the three of us were taken into their custody.

The next morning the police had many questions for us. I tried my best to answer them honestly but the details were hazy and my mind was fuzzy, an after effect of the drug.

"Ethan O'Connor, you say?" the policeman repeated.

The questioning was over and the policeman was getting my details for their records. I nodded, slouching into my seat. Although it wasn't necessary, my wrist was handcuffed to the chair arm.

The man smiled. He had sand-coloured hair that was cropped short, deep set blue eyes and a tanned complexion. His badge stated that he was Sergeant Nathaniel Bates.

"So we finally meet," he said.

I glanced up at him, confused.

"I don't know you," I said.

He laughed. "I know but I've heard about you from the Grey Island department. I have a friend out there, Ian Cox?"

I grimaced. "Him, I know."

Bates laughed heartily. "Don't worry; we can't hold any of that against you now because you weren't old enough to be held accountable for your actions." Suddenly he became serious. "But last night, last night does count. Do you realise what you did last night? Realise what the consequences are for your actions?"

I heard everything in his head, the answers to his questions. I didn't answer, just stared out of the window behind Bates. The sergeant sighed.

"Ethan, this is serious stuff. You were a part of a robbery, under the influence of illegal drugs and you assaulted a security guard. There will be a trial held here for the three of you although the date is undecided."

I listened emotionlessly. Everything he was telling me I'd already heard. Impatiently, I tapped on the armrest with my chained wrist.

"By law, you are required to stay where you are easily accessible so we've arranged for you to stay within the limits of Grey Island. You will be escorted there where you will be fitted with a tracking bracelet so we know where you are. If you go beyond the island borders before you've been called to trial, you will be heavily prosecuted."

I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry about this Ethan but it's a formality. If you didn't want these restrictions, then you shouldn't have done what you did."

"I know."

Bates stared at me for a moment, his thoughts comparing Cox's image of me to the one he was getting. I obviously wasn't living up to the pedestal that Cox had put me on. Apparently I was perceived as some sort of criminal mastermind that had an excuse ready for every situation.

A knock on the door snapped Bates out of his musings and he shouted out for them to enter. I turned my head to see a thin woman with dark slicked back hair. She walked in slowly with perfect posture.

"We can take him now. The ferry leaves in ten minutes," she stated, sounding as bored as I was.

Bates nodded, standing up.

"Excellent! Just let me…" he searched his desk briefly before brandishing a key in front of him. He walked around the desk and unlocked the cuff.

I stood, burying my hands inside my jacket pockets. The jacket was dirty from last night but I didn't care, my stomach and chest were aching too much from last nights beating for me to think about much else.

As I followed the lady out, Bates called out to me.

"Remember, don't leave the Island or you'll be in worse trouble!"

I simply waved casually over my shoulder at him, disappearing around a corner.


	18. News Broadcast

**Darcie:**

It was the day after I'd spoken to Ethan, the day after I'd so blatantly lied to him and I was anxious to see him. I wanted to know how he was, how he was coping but most of all, I wanted to tell him the truth.

I hadn't meant what I'd said, about not wanting to be with him. He was the only one I could ever want to be with and no amount of cheating, lying or anger could change that. I loved him, pure and simple. When he apologised, I forgave him. When he gave me an explanation, I understood.

But I didn't know if he was as accepting as I was and that was why I lied. I had to make him see what he had; make him understand that he should be grateful for what he had whilst he still had it.

After seeing him collapse in the art room, I had panicked. I thought he was going to die. That had been my wake up call. I knew now that I was going to fight for him, give everything I had to be with him but I had to know that he was going to return my love completely and wholly.

But when I got to school, Ethan wasn't there. He didn't turn up all day, nor did he come on Monday the next week. On Tuesday when he still didn't appear at school, I began to worry. Was Ethan not coming because of what I said? Where was he?

"Thane, have you seen Ethan lately?" I asked.

We were sitting in English, copying work from the board. Anna was absent today as well so I didn't have to worry about her overhearing what we were talking about.

"Nah but I think I heard Jace telling Rome that he'd gone to the mainland or something," he replied.

I fell silent, staring out the window in thought. Would Ethan really leave the island because of what I told him? Could I have hurt him that badly?

On one hand I felt glad that I had finally found a way to make Ethan feel what I'd felt but on the other, I felt completely horrible. I hadn't meant to be that harsh nor had I expected him to react by leaving.

"Dars," sighed Thane, "Don't worry about him."

He glanced quickly over his shoulder at the rest of the class then lowered his voice so it was barely a whisper.

"He's the most powerful being in the worlds; I don't think that much harm can come to him. I know of only one person who could best him and I don't think that he even knows that Ethan exists. He will be okay."

I studied Thane's face carefully. This was a boy that I trusted with my life even though I'd only just met him and right now I was thankful that my best friend was with me. If there was anyone that I could rely on to tell me the truth at all times, it was Thane. If he said that Ethan would be fine, then I believed him.

The day passed slowly after that. I told Imogen everything that had happened Thursday night between Ethan and I and then how Ethan had not come to school. She didn't say anything about it being my fault but I knew that she would have thought it, if only for a second.

As the week past, I sunk further into a guilty depression. The longer that Ethan was away, the guiltier I felt.

On Friday morning, as I was getting ready for school, the phone rang loudly, waking up my mum. Mattie ran into the kitchen, scooping up the phone as he past it. Using his momentum and the non-stick bottom of his socks, he slid along the tiled floor, eventually crashing to a stop against the sink.

"Hello?" he answered.

I walked in slowly behind him, reaching for the fridge. My hair was beginning to curl as it dried after my morning shower.

"Dars, it's for you," Mattie announced holding it out for me.

Confused I took the receiver off my brother and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Darcie, its Imogen."

"Oh hi, what's up?" I asked, squishing the phone between my shoulder and ear as I searched through the fridge for lunch.

"I think you should turn the TV on. Put it on Prime."

Furrowing my brow, I grabbed an orange and closed the fridge door. I dropped it on the bench and walked into the lounge room.

"Why?" I queried.

"Just do it," was all she said.

Finding the remote, I did as she told. Flicking quickly between channels I found Prime easily and noticed Mattie walking in, stopping behind me. I ignored him and turned my attention to the TV.

My jaw fell open. Quickly I turned the sound up.

"…_found in Warehouse Two late last night. The three boys in question were under the influence of a new drug sweeping the country, with two claiming to not remember their illegal actions. Although the police arrested the boys before events could get out of control, two chests of diamonds are still missing. Miles Lawson, 19, Coster D'Enla, 19, and Ethan O'Connor, 18, will be facing trial within the next month. _

"_Coming up after the break we will be turning to the weather man to see the forecast for the next week…"_

My breathing was shallow and uneven. Mattie was as frozen as I was an apple halfway to his mouth. Dimly I could hear Imogen calling out to me through the phone but I could only stare at the TV. An ad was playing now but I could only see the black and white mug shot of Ethan, as it had been displayed on the news.

Mattie reacted first. He took the remote from my hand and turned the TV off. Then he grabbed the phone and told Imogen I'd talk to her at school. He hung up. Then he looked at me.

"Was that your Ethan?" he asked.

I swallowed. He was quite a perceptive kid at times.

"Was it?" he demanded.

I nodded silently.

Mattie frowned at me. "Darcie I think…"

"Excuse me," I said, ignoring him and pushing past him.

I ran through the lounge room and into the foyer. I didn't realise that Mattie was right behind me until he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait!"

I pulled open the front door and snatched my wrist back.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to catch the bus," I muttered as I left.

Without looking back I sprinted down the footpath, along the street and towards the forest. There was someone I had to see.

As I ran I tried to figure out what would possess Ethan to pull such a stupid stunt. I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around me so I took no notice of the Mazda 6 as it passed by me. It came to a screeching halt a few metres ahead of me and a man jumped out.

I ignored him, consumed by my need to get to Thane's house.

"Um Darcie?"

I skidded to a halt in front of the man. He was taller up close and his slight frame didn't look quite as slight as it first had. I didn't recognise his pale features but he seemed to know who I was.

"Do I…?" I began.

Suddenly I felt a searing pain on the back of my head and I dropped to the ground, disorientated. My head was throbbing and I reached up to feel a sticky spot through my hair.

Before I could look up, rough hands grabbed me, pinning my arms to my side. I was too befuddled to try and scream although I knew I should struggle, should try to get away. But I couldn't. The throbbing in my head was too much.

"Darcie?"

I knew that voice. Soft and caring, confused but still filled with authority.

"Imogen! Get h…!"

The man shoved me roughly into the car and the driver stomped on the accelerator.


	19. Her Safety Comes First

**Ethan:**

The tracking bracelet was making my skin itch. It had been too big for my wrist so they'd had to clip it around my ankle. For the first time, I was thankful that it was winter so I could hide it under the hem of my jeans.

I stood up on my bed, searching my shelves for a book to read. Ever since I got home, I'd been hiding in my room. Dad hadn't been too happy about my arrest, yelling, cursing, and even bringing up the forbidden topic – Mum.

Taking my favourite book from the shelf, I dropped back onto my bed, bouncing slightly with the springs in the mattress. I'd barely opened the book before I heard someone coming up the footpath in a hurry. Intrigued I froze, listening carefully to their mind, trying to figure out who it was.

It was a girl – that much I had worked out by the time she reached the front door. Her thoughts were all scrambled and none of them consisted of an entire sentence. Whoever it was had obviously experienced something shocking.

She knocked furiously on the door but I was already on my way there. Dad had left half an hour ago to go trawling again, leaving me with strict instructions to stay at home until he got back. Three of my brothers had gone to the Pub whilst the fourth was upstairs sleeping.

I pulled open the door and stared in surprise at Imogen. She looked exhausted and her face was almost as red as her hair. Her breath was coming in quick, short gasps.

"Imogen? Are you alright?" I asked.

I didn't have to wait for her to answer because she was unknowingly showing me everything in her mind. My eyes widened as I witnessed what she'd seen nearly an hour ago.

Before she opened her mouth I grabbed her upper arms, all thought of caution flying out of my head. Darcie was in trouble and I didn't particularly care whether anyone found out I wasn't normal. My safety came second to hers.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" I demanded.

Imogen looked startled but stammered out a response.

"I didn't know where you lived. I tried Rome first then Jace but neither were at home. Their Mum's said something about going to a friend's house. I didn't even know if you were back from the mainland yet but you were my last chance…"

She trailed off, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were screaming at me to do something, anything, just as long as I got Darcie back.

My mind was working incredibly fast. Who would want to kidnap Darcie and why? Why would they do it in broad daylight, leaving a witness? Where did they take her? Why didn't Imogen go straight to the police instead of looking for us?

"Why didn't you go to the police?" I queried, thankful but curious that she hadn't.

Imogen blinked and her thoughts cleared momentarily. She hadn't realised that calling the police was an option. When she'd witnessed Darcie being pushed into the car, she'd panicked and her first thoughts had been to tell me. She thought… No I couldn't quite make out what she thought. Her mind had clouded again, the surprise of my question wearing off.

I frowned. I could have sworn she'd been thinking I was the only one… Nah, that was ridiculous. Imogen didn't know anything. She couldn't possibly… Could she?

"Please Ethan," Imogen whispered. "Help Darcie!"

I nodded, pushing my questions about her away. They didn't matter for now. I had to protect Darcie, she was my priority.

"Did you see where they went?" I asked.

Imogen swallowed, shaking her head. "No but I…"

She stared up at me, biting her lip. She stared imploringly into my eyes, searching for something.

"You what? Please Imogen tell me everything you know, it could help to find Darcie," I pressed.

She swallowed, stepping away from me. Silently, she stared down at her hands, her thoughts still blurred and hard to hear. I nearly growled in frustration. Why couldn't I hear her thoughts clearly? It was like last night all over again. Except without the drugs.

"You mustn't tell anybody this Ethan. I've never told anyone before. It has to stay a secret," she said.

I frowned, nodding whilst digging as deep as I could within her mind. Still nothing but fragmented thoughts and disjointed memories.

"I promise Imogen. Just tell me!" I cried.

I was desperate to find Darcie and if Imogen was holding anything back, I was not going to be patient with her. Darcie's life was on the line. This was not a game.

She sighed and peered back up at me.

"Sometimes, when I touch something or someone, I see images of its history. I don't know why I can do it; I just know that I can. The other day when you collapsed in art, you left your bag behind and I took it so I could give it back to you."

Her eyes widened, making her look innocent.

"I didn't mean to! Most of the time I can control it, but there were powerful memories coming off it and I was totally swamped by them…" she kept speaking faster and faster.

"Imogen, slow down!" I ordered.

My mind was still reeling. I was absolutely positive that Imogen was neither Immortal nor Halfling, so how was it that she could do that? And how could this help Darcie?

"What are you trying to tell me?" I demanded.

She suddenly looked very nervous. "I kind of saw you and your friends having a conversation about how your abilities have emerged. And the new guy, Thane was telling you that he'd only ever seen one other person that had the amount of power that you do. He looked scared but fascinated at the same time."

I stared at her. That conversation had taken place at my house, the day after my abilities had fully developed. I had been meticulous about making sure no one was even near the house when we were speaking, yet here she was quoting Thane's words back to me.

I shook my head. "This isn't helping us get any closer to finding Darcie…"

"But it is!" Imogen replied. "Darcie was hit over the back of the head with a branch, which the man threw away after hitting her. I may have been completely astonished by what I'd just seen but I'm no fool."

Hope flared in me like the sun emerging from behind the clouds during a storm. I stepped closer to Imogen, gripping her shoulder in a tight hold.

"I might not have seen where they went, but I know where they're going," she murmured.

I grinned. Without thinking, I embraced Imogen, hugging her close. Again her mind cleared fleetingly and I was able to fish out the details of Darcie's location. They were taking Darcie to a small cottage in the middle of a dense forest. The only light shone through the tree canopy in dappled patterns.

I'd never seen this place before. It was completely foreign, its forests deeper and more lush than those on Grey Island. Although something about it seemed safe, homely.

I frowned, trying to figure out where it was. I hadn't seen anywhere like it on the mainland and the trees were too green for them to be found in Anankè… so where did that leave? Could they have taken her to another island in the area?

I howled in frustration. Why did they have to make this so hard? Couldn't they have taken her to a place that was next to a "Welcome to Such-A-Such Town" sign?

I ran a hand through my hair and turned away from Imogen, drawing in a deep breath. I had to think. Forests, unrecognisable but homely… Anankè was definitely out of the equation because Darcie would already be dead and I knew for a fact that she was alive, but I couldn't feel her presence on Earth either.

Suddenly I turned around, knowing exactly where she was. I grinned at Imogen.

"Thank you for your help but I need you to go home now. Go straight there. If they remember that you witnessed the kidnapping, they may want to get you too," I said.

Imogen nodded her eyes wide.

"But where are you going?" she demanded.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about me. I can look after myself."

I pushed Imogen out of the door and followed her out, closing the door behind me.

"Remember, go straight home," I said.

Imogen turned and ran, not looking back at me. I watched her go for a moment, hoping that she gets home safely. When she'd disappeared into the next street, a thought occurred to me. I didn't know where the Bayumant Gateway was.

Sudden anger flared through me. I knew where she was but I didn't know how to reach her. I swore aloud but it was drowned out by a sudden and loud clap of thunder. Confused I looked up to the sky. Moments ago it had been cloudless and pleasant but now it was almost as dark as night.

I shrugged, ignoring the weather. I needed to find Darcie before it was too late. But how could I find her when nobody else on the Island knew where the Gateway was?

A thought occurred to me and I began to run. Perhaps that wasn't true. Maybe there was one person who could help me.


	20. Goodbyes

**Darcie:**

Being tied to a chair was not the most pleasant feeling, especially when there were strange men surrounding you. I'd been unconscious for the majority of the journey here, wherever here was. All I knew was that I was in a small cottage that was surrounded by thick forest. I was utterly terrified of my current predicament but I was damned if I was going to show my captors that.

One of the men kept smiling at me in a repulsive way. I squirmed in my chair and looked away. I hadn't been here long, maybe only an hour, when another man joined us. He pushed an old television in with him, his back to me. Silently, he plugged it in to a socket and left the room, already pulling a phone from his pocket.

The door closed behind him but not before I heard his voice. It sounded familiar for some reason but I couldn't place where I'd heard it before. I think fear was blocking any thoughts from fully developing in my mind.

Minutes later he returned, this time facing me. My jaw dropped, the connection made instantaneously. I knew him, had seen him often but what was he doing here? And why had he kidnapped me?

"What's going on here?" I demanded, hoping my voice didn't sound as shaky as I felt.

He smiled at me, walking closer.

"My dear Darcie, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" he said.

He dropped down in front of me and gazed steadily into my eyes. I felt as though he could see straight inside me, see the petrifying fear within. Quickly I turned my head, avoiding his eye contact, but he grabbed my chin fiercely and forced me to look back at him.

"I didn't want you to be a part of this but you were my only option," he whispered. "He would make circumstances more difficult if he didn't have any incentive to behave."

I swallowed, my eyes widening. There was only one person he could be talking about.

"What do you want with Ethan?" I asked.

My voice sounded strangled and I could feel my chest beginning to burn. I couldn't lose Ethan again; it had hurt too much the last time. I didn't know how I would cope.

His smile simply grew wider and he motioned behind him. One of my guards stepped forward.

"Gag her. He'll be here any minute," he ordered.

The guard nodded. From out of his pocket he pulled a strip of material. He walked over and tied it roughly around my head before making his way back to his post.

My head was throbbing as we waited in silence. The guard had tied the knot at the exact spot where I'd been hit over the head. I tried wiggling my jaw to move it down a little but all I managed was to worsen my headache.

We didn't have to wait long, as predicted. I didn't hear him until the front door burst open. My group of captors and I were in one of the back rooms that may have been used as a bedroom under any normal situation.

_Ethan!_ I screamed in my head. _Get out of here! It's a trap!_

I didn't know if he heard me but seconds later, the door flew inwards, colliding loudly with the wall. Ethan wasn't even near the door when it stopped swinging. He was still walking down the corridor, his face set in a blank, emotionless expression.

When he walked into the room, I saw his face properly. I'd never seen a face so empty. Even his eyes were devoid of emotion and that scared me. I needed familiarity, something to keep my fear at bay and I didn't even have that mischievous glint to calm me.

I was the first thing he saw when he entered, the intention behind the positioning. Ethan's eyes quickly skimmed over me, his façade breaking momentarily as he saw my wrists and ankles. Briefly I saw the depth of his suffering, his pain at seeing me in pain but then it was gone.

_Are you okay?_ He asked silently.

I nodded; surprised that he was powerful enough to project his thoughts into other people's heads.

_I'm fine, but Ethan they're using me to get to you!_

He stared at me for a moment then turned away. I watched as he surveyed the room. It didn't take him long to spot the fifth member of the group. That was when his façade dropped entirely. He stared, confusion, betrayal and anger playing across his face. For long silent minutes Ethan just stared.

Then the man stood. He walked over to stand behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Ethan followed him with his eyes. I could see many more emotions flickering deep within his eyes.

"Hello Ethan."

_Ethan…?_

I was seriously getting worried about him. He seemed frozen, unable to act. But I'd no sooner thought his name, when he snapped out of his trance, or whatever had possessed him.

All of a sudden Ethan was composed, his face blank and his hands dug into his pockets. He examined the man behind me.

"What do you want with me?" Ethan demanded. "I'm nothing special."

Laughter rang out behind me.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? I mean what's abnormal about having a best friend who can fly, a mother who comes from a different world and supernatural abilities that are almost the standards of God?"

He chuckled. "Sounds completely normal to me."

Ethan just blinked slowly, seemingly unfazed by his extensive knowledge. Then Ethan shrugged.

"Well done. Your plan worked. You got me here. What now?"

The hand on my shoulder tightened.

"We have it on good authority that you are in contact with the Passivist movement. The King has decided that he does not approve of your allegiance so we need you to come with us."

Ethan's mouth lifted a little at the edges.

"The King doesn't approve? Well gees, I'm terribly sorry. Next time I'll hold auditions when picking my friends and have your precious King sit in so he can hand pick them, how does that sound?"

"I would ask that you don't patronize the King, he is a very powerful man. He does not take sarcasm lightly."

Ethan shrugged again. "Your point? I have no intention of meeting him."

"Is that so?"

"I only came to collect what's mine. Then I intend on leaving."

The man laughed. He came out from behind me and walked over to the television. He pressed the power button and as he waited for it to come on, he turned back to Ethan.

"See, that's something you can't do," he smiled giving a little shrug. "We knew that you would not participate willingly in today's events so…"

He changed the channel so that it was receiving the DVD player.

"We took out some insurance," he finished.

He stepped away from the screen so we could both see what was displayed. I shuddered. The screen was divided in two. In one box was a brightly lit room with white walls. Lying unconscious on the floor was a battered shape, mahogany hair stained with blood. Although I couldn't see Rome's face, I knew from his uneven breathing that he was in incredible pain.

I'd already guessed what I would see in the next box, but when I finally looked, I hadn't expected just how bad it would be. This room was equally as nondescript as the one Rome was in and equally as bright.

Jace lay on his front, his face turned away, facing the other wall. He'd been beaten as well, cuts and bruises covering his pale skin. But something worse had caught my attention. Jace's shirt had been ripped from him, revealing his incredible wings. Although I remembered them being luscious and beautiful, a sign of freedom and grace. Not the hacked and mangled mess that now sprouted tangled and broken from of his back. I couldn't imagine the pain that must have caused Jace.

I stared at the screen in horror. How could anyone do that?

"You see Ethan? If you walked out of here with Darcie, then you condemn your friends."

The man sighed theatrically as though this weighed heavily on his conscience. I doubted that. Ethan slid his eyes over to the man, glaring with pure hatred. The man just stared back, unfazed.

Slowly Ethan's anger faded, his eyes becoming soft and venerable. He glanced over at me. Pain lanced through me as I saw how helpless he felt.

"So what choice am I left with?" Ethan murmured.

The man chuckled. "You have many! Just some of them are less advisable than others."

Ethan couldn't remove his eyes from me. I knew that the decision was not an easy one. He had to choose between the friends that he'd know since he was young, the friends who he trusted, shared a common secret with and would give his life for in a heartbeat, and the girl he hardly knew but loved with such intense and blazing passion that he would kill for her.

I could see his heart warring within him, torn between two different kinds of love, both as strong as one another.

"Times ticking E," the man said. "We don't have all day."

Suddenly Ethan looked panicked. He couldn't chose, the price was too much for him either way. I knew I had to help him.

_Ethan?_

He stepped closer to me, almost frantically. His eyes were huge saucers, desperate and powerless. Two guards moved as he did, halting when he did but still alert to anything that he might try.

Ethan looked over to the man, his eyes pleading.

"May I…?" he whispered.

I watched him, my whole body aching to hold him, to soothe away his fear. My heart throbbed loudly in my throat. The man nodded.

The guard stepped back to his place as Ethan moved closer to me. He stopped only when he was directly in front of me, then he knelt so that we were level. Silently, still holding my gaze, he reached up and untied the gag. It fell down between us but we didn't notice.

"Ethan…" I began.

He placed his finger on my lips. His hands were unusually cold.

Slowly he leant forward and placed his forehead against mine. I breathed in his firewood scent, feeling it burn down my throat as my fear mingled with it. Without realising it, tears were sliding down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry for everything Darcie. I screwed up royally, messing up your life and mine," he withdrew his head slightly.

I searched his face for any sign of his intentions, but there was only heart-wrenching helplessness. Suddenly he moved forward again, kissing me passionately, longingly as though this would be the last time.

When he pulled back, I knew deep down that it would be for the last time. Ethan stood, still with his eyes on me.

"I love you Dars, completely and unequivocally," he muttered.

Tears were now blurring my vision and I stubbornly blinked them back.

"I love you too," I choked out.

He gave a small, weak grin then turned away from me.

But I had more important words to tell him, something that I knew he needed to hear.

As he stepped over to the man and his guards, I whispered softly in my head, the words that would change Ethan forever.

_I forgive you._

The last I saw of the group before they disappeared into thin air was a warm glow in Ethan's eyes and an omniscient smirk on Daemon's face. Then they were gone and my heart and my soul with them.

_And that is the end of Part One… look out for Part Two!_


End file.
